Paramour
by Trepidatious.Musings
Summary: Carlisle was obliged to marry a woman of regal manners, but fell in love with the modest girl of caramel hair. A forbidden love that flourished at the beginning of the XX century, and lasted the rest of their immortal lives.
1. The Crown Prince and the Archduchess

_Life forced me into a hiatus, but I'm finally back. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, but __I started writing a lemon for tiickledpink's Carlisle & Esme Summer Citrust Contest, and ended up with a whole new story. __It's already completely written and it's going to be divided in approximately 5 chapters._

_Thanks to Mackenzie L. for betaing another one of my crazy stories._

_To the ones who have never read the Twilight Saga and aren't familiar with all the characters: Renata, Corin, Heidi, Didyme, Sulpicia and Marcus, are members of the Volturi Coven. All characters used in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_The storyline is set right after Queen Victoria's dead, this is 1901._

_All the places and palaces described in this story are real._

_The succession lines of the British Crown and the Imperial House of Austria-Hungary have been twisted to fit the characters of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

London, England 1902 - Buckingham Palace

Her weak, muffled cry echoed down the corridors of the palace with upsetting intensity. They reached not only his ears but his soul, too. An upsetting sense of anxiety had taken over him since it all began.

Carlisle's fingers touched the border of the crystal glass that had been previously filled with wine and offered to him on a silver tray. But now he couldn't drink. He couldn't think.

Even breathing had become difficult in the spacious room that was his study.

Perhaps it was the eyes of his counselors that were overwhelming him to the point where it was unbearable.

They were all reunited with him, talking to each other, waiting and observing.

Carlisle clenched his teeth, wishing for these hours to be over - for the night to arrive and to find himself again enveloped in the arms of his love like the nights before.

But he feared the night would arrive, and his love wouldn't be there.

_"If she dies, his highness is expected to marry Archduchess Renata."_

Recalling the words of his Prime Minister made him even tenser and stressed.

And then she cried again.

And Carlisle inevitably lifted his face to look at the men in his study. They rapidly silenced themselves under his gaze. He was used to that kind of reaction from them, yet it was something that bothered him ever since he was a child.

Everyone would watch his moves as if he were a bird in a cage.

Slowly, he paced towards the other side of the room and placed his hands on the top of the exquisite marble fireplace for support. His soul was feeling heavy of sin.

"Your Highness…" His Prime Minister approached him. "Perhaps it would be better if you'd…"

"No." Carlisle's reply was sharp yet serene - the diplomatic tone he always used to let everyone know who was going to be the head of the nation and the household, and that no decision would be taken without his input. He was a natural leader, a much respected one, regarded as one of the wisest sovereigns Great Britain was going to have. From a young age Carlisle was considered an asset to the parliament owed to his deep knowledge on matters of the state and a remarkable intelligence…but he knew that without _her,_ he would be reduced to nothing.

He would be nothing without Esme.

Carlisle despised being taken away from her. He tilted his head down, enough to rest his lips against his hand. He wondered what was happening, how were they carrying it out, or if they were being gentle with her.

He wished he could be by her side, but it was against protocol.

And it would probably be useless. He had already done so much.

_Committed so many faults…But all in the name of love._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, his father's hand, but he couldn't even look at him.

He only closed his eyes, recalling…

**Chapter I**

**The Crown Prince and the Archduchess**

Corfu, Greece 1901 - The Achilleion Palace

After years of visits and invitations to the most prominent European Royal houses, Carlisle's mother, Queen Didyme, had chosen amid the large list of single women of royal birth in Europe the one he was expected to take in marriage: Archduchess Renata of Austria. She was one of the most stunning, sought-after princesses in Europe. Strictly educated to be the consort of a King, graceful, and with a beauty that surpassed every man's expectations; Renata was the main highlight whenever she arrived to any royal cotillion or ball. Furthermore, as the eldest daughter to the Empress of Austria and Hungary, the young princess possessed a widespread popularity.

Carlisle was expected to court her - it was after all, not only what his mother expected but what the court, the parliament, and the nation looked forward to. Even the Empress of Austria and her court were hoping for the union. She was, in other words, _the __only one to be chosen._

It was indeed a burden of heavy weight, but a duty Carlisle was already willing to fulfill.

But things took a drastic turn, when on his first diplomatic journey to get acquainted with his future bride, Carlisle found himself meeting someone else.

His mother the Queen and their British diplomatic body had been invited by the Empress of Austria to spend a few weeks at one of the imperial summer palaces in Corfu, Greece: The Achilleion.

The Achilleion was one of the most extraordinary palaces owned by the imperial family on the coast of Greece. The architecture was breathtaking, with its white walls and Greek columns that contrasted the large, leafy green gardens surrounding it. It was a monument to a long lost platonical romanticism. The impressive palace was practically sitting on the pearly sands of the beach, looking at the Mediterranean Sea as if part of a painting.

Carlisle fell in love with the place almost immediately. The warmth of the sun and the view, gave him a great sense of serenity. Induced by the Empress and the Queen the morning after his arrival, he strolled across the magnificent olive green gardens of the palace, followed by two of his servants heading for the imperial stables. He wasn't going to meet Renata until later that day, so Carlisle chose to do what he enjoyed the most: horseback riding.

He chose a black stallion from the horses in the stable. _At least he was able to choose his own horse_. Carlisle shook his head at the thought, and after assuring his servants that he would be fine alone, he cantered out of the palace towards the seaside.

The rising sun and the deep blue sky promised a perfect day to explore that part of the isle on horseback. He enjoyed riding every morning back in England, and being in a foreign country wouldn't make him want to change his habit. Riding made him feel free from the weighty obligations he had to carry as the heir to the British Crown. The fresh air ruffling his golden hair, flowing into his face and through the white linen shirt he was wearing made him feel like anyone else in the world.

The black horse took him to a path of the palace that opened to the sea, trotting across the long line of trees that divided the beach from the palace grounds. He stood there for a moment, his golden hair reflecting the sun as he admired the magnificent sea wash the shores of the beach with indulgent touch.

But then his attention moved on quickly onto a golden horse that was standing a few gallops away. Leading his horse across the sand towards it, he burrowed his frown at the view of the lonely animal that stood quietly under the shadow of one of the trees. His blue eyes began to search the area, looking for the horse's owner, and that's when he saw her.

A girl a little younger than him was standing in the shore, her feet in the crystalline sea, and her long caramel colored hair flowing freely in the breeze, caressing her slender figure. Her hands were uselessly lifting the skirts of her simple white dress to avoid getting it wet, and her eyes were locked on the water right under her feet.

She groaned in exasperation, looking up at the sky as if begging for help, and then resolutely allowed her skirts to fall into the water, kneeling into it. Her hands shoved into it too, as if looking for something.

Carlisle didn't know why he did it, but he dismounted his horse, tied its reins to the same tree where the other horse stood, and slowly approached the girl in the water.

She was so engrossed in her task that didn't see him coming - not until Carlisle stood just a meter away from her, and she tilted her head up to look at the presence that was suddenly watching her.

Until that moment, Carlisle hadn't seen how strikingly beautiful she was. She was far more beautiful than Renata and any other woman he had ever met. The sun had painted bright highlights on her hair, and her skin was lightly tanned, something that made her honey colored eyes the most gorgeous he had ever seen in his whole life.

He suddenly felt himself shrinking in front of her, and words failed to come out his mouth.

"May…" He paused to avoid stumbling upon his own words. "Did you lose something, Miss?" He finally asked in English, hoping she would understand. By the way she was staring at him, apparently she didn't.

It had been a dumb thing to do considering they were in Greece. Almost immediately his brain began to search for the Greek translation of the question.

The girl just kept looking him, stunned by his handsome appearance and elegant posture. She felt her face burning before composing herself from the shock of having this strange, attractive man suddenly speaking to her in English_… and with such beautiful accent. British accent_.

"I'm afraid it's lost forever." She sighed deeply, turning to look down at the water.

He smiled, relieved at the sound of her voice. Not only it was beautiful, but her English was flawless.

"May I?" He asked before getting closer to her, not wanting to intrude.

She nodded.

He came closer to her before squatting down into the water. She was watching him, he knew. Carlisle couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by her beauty. He was sure she would catch the eyes of the court if she were a royal.

"What did you lose?" He then looked up at her. Her eyes were truly striking.

"A locket. _My _locket." She replied, a little mortified. "It's attached to a necklace."

"I see." He looked into the water. "When something falls into the hands of the ocean, you have to look where the current takes it." He said with a soft voice as he nodded towards the waves. "Do you see the waves flowing to the West?"

Her face brightened at the realization. "Therefore I should look for it to my right?"

"Yes." He smiled. _She was quick_. "The current isn't strong; your necklace must be still around here." It only took Carlisle less than a minute to lift his hand out of the water, proudly holding a delicate necklace with an oval silver locket hanging from it.

"Oh my!" The girl's face showed so much emotion, she covered her mouth with her hands before finally shouting in excitement. "Thank you so much!"

Carlisle smiled as he placed the locket in her hand. It felt nice to have been able to help in that particular way. He stood and almost immediately extended his hand in a courteous manner to help her up as well.

"May I ask what is a lady doing down the beach, alone?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I'm not alone." She gave a soft nod towards her horse.

"Of course not." Carlisle chuckled.

She excused herself before walking out of the water, and he followed her. Her long hair was beautiful, something Carlisle was tempted to touch; it was extremely enticing. "I enjoy riding on the beach." She commented as she approached her horse.

He pressed his lips into a shy smile. _They had something in common_. "I like riding, too." Carlisle felt like a child trying to befriend a little girl.

She turned to face him, raising one of her eyebrows as she studied him. "I have never seen you before, are you a visitor?"

"I am," Carlisle gave a thought to his answers to avoid revealing too much. "Decided to explore the surroundings before lunch."

"I like riding before lunch, too. " She smiled at him. "It makes me enjoy meals even more."

Carlisle was amused. She talked comfortably to him, with ease and without the etiquette he was used to. She felt so natural and genuine.

"It makes enjoy my meals more, too." Carlisle smiled. "Food tastes even more delicious after exercise." He was suddenly feeling genuine, too.

"Yes." She laughed softly at the exposed similarities in their tastes.

"I agree." He chuckled as he saw her arranging the saddle of her horse. She was stunningly beautiful, he guessed about fifteen or maybe sixteen years old. Probably a daughter of one of the olive farmers in the Island. In awe, he saw her mounting the horse with no help and admirable perfection.

She wasn't wearing gloves, boots or equestrienne tights, yet she seemed a natural amazone.

The girl blushed a little at her boldness of riding astride in front of a man. Modest ladies would use a side-saddle, but she wouldn't stand having to sit aside to ride her horse. If the world were a logical place, men would ride side saddle.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, sir…?" She suddenly asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He stared at her for a short moment while pondering the idea of revealing his identity. Displaying it would probably intimidate her and make her behavior toward him change. And that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to appear average before her, with no undesirable special treatments.

"Edward," He replied out of the blue. "My name is Edward." Carlisle wasn't actually lying, as Edward was one of the four names he was christened with.

"Sir Edward." She tilted her face to the side with that lovely smile.

He couldn't avoid smiling, too. "May I ask yours?"

She looked away towards the ocean as if thinking first, to then look back at him. "Esme." Her lips pronounced the most unique name. "My name is Esme."

It was beautiful - as beautiful as she was.

"Thank you for helping me find my necklace, Edward." She gave him another smile before grabbing the reins of her horse.

"Will I see you again, Esme?" The question came so abruptly out of his mouth that it surprised him.

Esme tilted her head again, her locks of long hair falling gracefully to the side.

"Only during my morning rides."

**o)O(o**

The next day Carlisle made a fool of himself at the hour of breakfast before the wide eyes of his mother, his future mother-in-law, and Renata. His eager desire to go horseback riding again and be able to see the beautiful girl with caramel hair was making him give the quickest, straightforward answers he could whenever included in the conversation.

But sitting at the table for cupcakes and tea with three women (two of them eagerly trying to propitiate a conversation between him and the youngest one) wasn't making things easy. Less when he was far more absorbed with the idea of meeting the farm girl again. Esme had a smile that gave him so much confidence, even when they had met for only a few minutes; she felt so different from the women he'd met at court before. Her striking eyes were like saucers, and her marvelous hair…

Carlisle began to scrutinize Renata's intricate hairstyle. _Would it look the same if she __would wear it __down like Esme?_

"Carlisle, dear?" His mother called him as all the ladies in question stared expectantly at him. "Renata asked you a question."

"I beg your pardon." He spoke softly, looking a little disconcerted from his mother to Renata.

"I asked his Highness, if he is finding our summer palace comfortable." Renata asked again, lifting her hand to grab a fan that was lying next to her cup.

"I am, very much indeed." He gave her a smile, something he was sure would make Renata's mother and his own mother extremely happy. Carlisle wasn't engaged to Renata yet, but he knew this visit would be the beginning of a short path that would end up with him asking her hand. He couldn't deny Renata was beautiful, seemed intelligent, and like Queen Didyme said: "_She was raised to be a queen." _But to him, Renata lacked that special something - something he couldn't even tell.

"Carlisle?" His mother couldn't help but giggle. "Carlisle, I was speaking to you."

"I believe Carlisle needs fresh air." Empress Sulpicia suddenly spoke with a smile, too, lifting her fan from the table as well.

The Empress' words were music to his ears.

"I do believe the same." His mother agreed. "Maybe you can join him for a walk in the gardens, Renata?"

And then the world seemed to fall apart. _Why with Renata? Why couldn't he walk alone?_

"I would love to." Renata replied to the Queen. "That is, if his Highness would like my company."

Once more the three women were looking expectantly at him. Carlisle suddenly felt like a museum piece. He remained still on his chair. Taking Renata for a walk wasn't going to allow him to see Esme that morning. But he couldn't reject the princess' company. Defeated, he looked at Renata who was suddenly drawing the fan across her lips and looking at him in a very particular, suggestive way.

_Dear Lord, she was flirting..._

Carlisle suddenly found himself wringing his fingers awkwardly under the table. He felt the most uncomfortable blush burning his face. It was ridiculous. _Someone should ban fans from Earth!_

"I would be pleased if you would join me." He mumbled timidly while looking down at his cup of tea. Annoyed, his fingers immediately moved to pick it up and take a sip.

Princesses were a real enigma to him; they all wanted to flirt and bat their eyelashes at him.

Perhaps the next day he would be able to see the farm girl.

**o)O(o**

Carlisle galloped on his horse as fast as he could next morning. The sun of Corfu warmed up his skin and the impish air tousled his hair as he approached the white sands.

He reduced his speed as soon as he spotted the familiar golden horse standing under the shadow of the tree. Esme was there, too, sitting on the sand next to her horse. A lace trimmed handkerchief was opened before her, on which many delicious blueberries had been laid.

She smiled at him as he approached her. Her hair cascaded gorgeously down past her back, her half ponytail was dressed with a subtle ivory ribbon, the same color of the dress she was wearing. It was a simple, unpretentious, and delicate ensemble.

Curiously, she looked like someone who had been painted on a portrait in a palace.

Carlisle dismounted his horse by her side with a smile imprinted on his face. "I thought…" He spoke as he stood before her while tying the reins of his horse around the tree. "I thought I would find you here."

Esme looked away, trying to conceal a smile. It wasn't easy for her to talk to such a handsome stranger. "You thought well."

They both chuckled.

It was bizarre how good Esme made him feel even though they didn't know each other. It was probably her face or her smile. She radiated something; something in her made Carlisle's soul… happy.

"Would you like to sit?" She invited him to join her in her blueberry banquet, and with no indecision, he sat cross-legged to enjoy them.

"Did you pick them alone?" He asked, munching a handful of berries.

Esme nodded and giggled at the new color of Carlisle's lips. "Edward…" She laughed softly, pointing at her own lips until he realized the mess his face was,and with no charm, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry." Carlisle shrugged, amused. He wasn't used to eating fruits that way.

"Don't be." She smiled. "I don't request any etiquette on my table."

Carlisle laughed, treasuring her modest table already. "Have you always lived here?" He suddenly asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Oh, no, not always." She replied, licking her blueberry sugared lips. "But I love this place."

"It is beautiful." He looked around him. It was indeed a place anyone could easily fall in love with.

She kept staring at him for a moment until he looked at her. "Your accent…" She paused as she gave it a thought. "Are you British?"

Filled with unease from her question, Carlisle pressed his lips into his mouth. "I am."

Esme's fingers went to curl a strand of her long hair. "May I ask what brought you to Greece, Edward?"

His features changed. Carlisle didn't want to continue lying, but she was leaving him no other choice.

"Business. Family business." He looked away, afraid she could see he was lying. Carlisle looked extremely uncomfortable, and Esme noticed it. He looked as if the question had sent him to think on a problem of deep complexity.

"I'm sorry." She quickly tried to amend herself.

"Don't be, please." One of his hands moved to touch hers to reassure her it was fine but quickly moved it away for propriety. "It is just …" Carlisle breathed heavily, as if trying to exhale away all his concerns, gaining Esme's complete attention. "Sometimes I wish I could be someone else."

"Me, too." The caramel saucers of her eyes were speaking the truth behind those words. "It is quite difficult for me to be who I am." Esme confessed with honesty.

He studied her for a moment. Not only did they have similar hobbies, but they seemed to share the same struggle with life. "Is that so?" He asked.

"It's not easy when everyone is expecting you to behave and do things in a certain way." She spoke. Esme's life wasn't easy either; it was hard for her to submit to the rules society demanded from a girl her age. She had the tendency of disregarding the conventions of her time. Spending time with a strange man like Edward without a chaperone was only one in a large list.

"Exactly." Carlisle was stunned.

"Don't you wish you could be someone else just for a day?" She asked him, looking towards the sea as if her freedom lay there.

"Yes." Carlisle looked at the sea, too. "Do you swim?" He suddenly found himself pulling off his boots.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked, perplexed as he stood shoeless on the sand.

"Being someone else just for a day." He turned to look at her. "Are you coming?" He extended his hand to her, inviting her to join him.

Esme's mouth suddenly hung open. She vacillated. She was already alone, sharing a snack with a man she barely knew. Meeting him alone was the most unacceptable thing, but her heart filled with joy that day when she saw him coming towards her. She didn't know why but she trusted _Edward_. Almost like a reflex, she leaned forward to pull out the slippers she was wearing, then carelessly tossed them aside. Then she took his hand.

They smiled at their mischief before Carlisle pulled her to walk towards the calm blue sea.

"This is madness." She laughed as they stepped into the water.

Carlisle was beaming. He had never done something like this - daring, fun, childish. He was breaking more than thirty protocol and etiquette rules in that particular moment but he didn't care. He needed to feel free, to feel like any other man. Slowly he allowed the soft waves to sway around his body, his hand still clutching hers.

"My hair!" She suddenly stopped. "I must tie it first."

Daringly, he sprinkled a little water on her.

She stared at him, surprised. "That isn't something a gentleman would do!" She cupped a little water with her other hand to toss it at him.

He laughed, letting Esme's hand go to splash a large amount of water at her, and then all of a sudden, it turned into a water fight. Eventually he immersed himself under it, disappearing before her.

"You!" She laughed like she hadn't done ever since she was a little girl, but her smile faded quickly when she didn't see him coming out almost a minute later. "Edward?" She called him as she swam into the waves, apprehension beginning to build up inside her. "Edward!" She was about to immerse herself in the water when she felt something grabbing her ankle, pulling her down into it. Esme gasped for air before she found herself below the surface. He was swimming around her, his playful smile visible.

She dove after him for revenge. They played like two little children in the crystal waters of the Mediterranean and laughed like they never did before, allowing the sun to tan their faces until the midday arrived and the diversion had to be over.

They had each managed to be someone else for a few hours.

With their hands enfolded like two old friends that had reunited after a long time, they walked out of the water feeling like they had known each other for ages - as if they had always been friends.

Exhausted, she dropped to sit on the sand, and he did the same. Their clothes were a wet mess but the warmth of the weather promised to dry them soon - at least that's what Esme was hoping for.

"You are different from any other women I've met before." He told her.

Esme looked down at her hands, not knowing if his words were good or bad. "I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled a little.

"Oh, it is." Carlisle assured her. Sometimes he didn't know how to praise a girl. He stared at her pensively. "I feel like I have met you before."

Esme only managed to stare into the ocean. "Maybe we have, in another life." She turned to look at him. "Because I feel the same way." Her beautiful face flushed into a soft pink hue.

It was strange to both of them, they had only met two days ago and yet it seemed like they had known each other for a long time. The feelings floating around them were strong, yet puzzling.

Out of the blue, the breeze began to blow stronger as if threatening to divulge hidden secrets.

Esme shuddered. "I must leave." She was about to stand up when he suddenly took her hand, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't leave, please." His blue eyes scrutinized her, trying to decipher the attraction that had him suddenly hooked to her.

Esme only managed to look from his eyes to his hand enveloped around hers. His touch was sending flaming shivers up her arm. It was scary, but desirable too. "I must go, it's getting late."

"May I see you again tomorrow, Esme?" Carlisle's soul was begging for an affirmative response.

For a second she pondered the hazardous situation she was putting herself into, but he felt so genuine and sincere. He truly wanted to be with her.

"I will be here every morning." She assured him before sprinting towards her horse.

**o)O(o**

"Where have you…" Queen Didyme looked at her son's appearance, absolutely surprised as the boy arrived at his bedchambers in wet clothes with his hair all tousled and salty. "What on earth happened to you Carlisle?"

He happily went to leave a kiss on her forehead. "I went for a swim, Mother."

"A swim?" The Queen examined him from head to toe. "In your clothes? "

"Yes, Mother, and it was wonderful." He rubbed her shoulders, trying to relax her a little.

The Queen looked at him, absolutely perplexed.

"It was an unplanned swim, Mama." He kissed her on the face again before walking behind a folding screen to change his clothes. Two servant boys approached him with towels and a dry robe in their hands as he pulled his damp shirt off his head. "I went riding, and the sea was inviting."

"You know I don't like it when you do that." The Queen placed her hands on her waist as if about to admonish him but remained in silence. She wasn't angry but worried about her son wandering anywhere alone. Taking a breath, she changed the subject. "Sulpicia has invited us for tea in the garden."

Carlisle walked out from behind the folding screen, adjusting his robe - his joyful countenance changed abruptly into a bored one. "With Renata, I guess?" His tone revealed it all.

Queen Didyme looked at her son in a way only a caring mother would. "I thought you approved of her. We are here for that reason, Carlisle."

"I'm doing this for my people, Mother." He looked towards a beautiful painting that was hung on the wall over the elegant fireplace. Five beautiful little girls of different ages appeared on the painting. His eyes stopped to appreciate one of youngest ones who had a long hair…_Just like Esme._ His face saddened at the idea of not being able to befriend Esme like any other person would. "It is the duty I've been called to fulfill." He repeated the sentence he had said several times before, then looked down to the carpeted floor beneath him, avoiding seeing his mother.

But a mother always knew. Didyme went to him and held his face like when he was only a child. "I want you to be happy, Carlisle." She smiled a little. "It is my reason to live." Her hands took his. "And if Renata isn't the woman you think…"

"Renata is…fine." He quickly interrupted. "She was raised to be a Queen."

Didyme smiled. "Then court her."

Carlisle took a deep breath. His eyes went again to look at the little girl in the painting; she was leaning against another little one of blonde hair. Her caramel curls were spilled behind her back and her eyes appeared to be observing him. _They looked so much like Esme's…_

"Very well." Didyme shook her head, smiling. She knew her son so well. "Take your time, but once we go back to England, preparations for the engagement must be done."

**o)O(o**

Renata sat at the vanity in her parlor to admire her beauty the way she did every three hours a day. She was extremely content; who wouldn't be when the son of the king of England, the heir to the British throne, had placed his eyes on her? Out of all the noble women in Europe, he had chosen her to be his queen.

"I don't see why you are so glad." Her youngest sister approached her with a book in the hand.

"He is wonderful." Renata turned to look at her. "Extremely handsome."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "He hasn't asked your hand yet."

"Oh, Jane!" Renata laughed. "Like mother says, it will be a matter of time."

Jane's expression remained serious.

"You should smile a little bit more, Jane, you are always looking dreadfully grim." Renata commented as she began to unbraid her hair. "Perhaps, someone will ask your hand, too, if you do."

Jane simply continued staring at her sister with piercing eyes. "I am thirteen." She told her. One of the things Jane detested the most was the size of Renata's brain. It was undisputable that a pea was smarter than her eldest sister. "Besides…" Jane went to sit on an armchair by a window and opened her book. "I prefer to be a queen regnant rather than a queen consort."

The doors to the parlor opened with a blast, and two young girls older than Jane but younger than Renata invaded the room, completely thrilled.

"Did you meet him?" One shrieked as she placed her arms around Renata's shoulders. "Is he handsome?"

"Did he propose?" The other one tugged the ribbon around Renata's waist. "Did he give you a diamond necklace?"

Jane clenched her teeth before raising the book she was reading enough to hide her face behind it. If Renata was brainless, Heidi and Corin were thoughtless and stupid. Whenever her three oldest sisters were reunited in a room, it was like witnessing a dumbness contest…out of which Corin always seemed to win the gold, closely followed by Renata.

"He is beautiful." Renata entwined her hands on her chest as if thanking God for his future fiancé's looks. "His hair is gold like the sun."

"Golden." Jane corrected her from the armchair, her face still behind the book.

"He looks like a Greek god, like Zeus younger brother." Renata sighed, ignoring Jane's correction, who was trying hard not to snort at Renata's ridiculous comment. "And he is so considerate and refined."

"And he is the King of England!" Corin squealed, delighted, something at which Heidi clapped excitedly.

"He is the heir to the British crown." Jane spoke slowly, as if she were talking to mentally disabled persons. "Not the king of England."

"Who cares?" Heidi shrugged. "It's the same thing."

"Mother says Queen Didyme told her that the engagement party will be a superb ball in London, and Royal houses from all Europe will be invited! Can you imagine?" Renata's tone of voice was suddenly out of control. "He will ask my hand there, in front of all of them."

Corin and Heidi were suddenly screaming in excitement and anticipation since this ball would be the most perfect opportunity to catch the eye of a future husband.

"And then we will get married, and he will love me…" Renata sighed. "It will be a fairytale!"

"There is no such thing as fairytale in real life." Jane suddenly dropped the book she was reading onto her lap. "He will marry you but that isn't going to mean that he is going to love you. In fact, he is probably going to take a mistress."

The sound of the word _mistress_ made the three oldest girls look taken a back. Heidi gasped and Renata covered her mouth in shock.

"Jane, you are horrible!" Corin barked.

"Me?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror?"

Empress Sulpicia suddenly walked into the room followed by two maids. "Everything is developing wonderfully, Renata." She said delighted. "Dydime is pleased with you and so is the Crown Prince."

"I'm very pleased with him, too, Mother." Renata turned to look at her mother with adoration written in her eyes.

"I'm glad." The Empress smiled. "I must remind you that tea will be served at five with no delay and you should know that it is the prince's favorite part of the day."

"Oh, Mother!" Corin cried, running to clasp her mother's arm. "Why can't we meet him yet?"

Jane looked up at the ceiling. Even though Corin was seventeen years old, she acted like an infant.

"It is not the appropriate time, Corin." Sulpicia shook her head. "Your sister and the prince must spend time together alone with no distractions."

"I cannot wait to visit the British court, Mama!" Heidi shrieked. Her eagerness to be the next to be married was something that bit her inside - after all, she was the second oldest after Renata.

Sulpicia smiled. She was sure that once Renata married Carlisle, the future of her household would be safely ensured. The most important part was that the diplomatic relationships between Austria-Hungary and England would improve their position before the detractors, and her struggling Crown would flourish one more time. She was lucky that all her daughters were extremely beautiful and obedient as she was determined to marry them all with the heads of the most powerful monarchies. Though surely one was going to give Sulpicia a hard time…Her penultimate daughter.

She looked around the room with a frown before asking. "Where is Esme?"

"She must be straddling that horrid horse of hers." Heidi said with an accusatory tone looking straight towards Jane. Renata and Corin glared at Jane too.

"She is the drawing room." Jane lied to cover the whereabouts of her favorite sister. The girl's face didn't show a glimpse of worry or discomfort at the white lie. "She is finishing her geography lessons."

Because Sulpicia always believed Jane, she didn't question her anymore. "Very well." The Empress turned her attention to her eldest one more time. "Renata, be sure to be at the White Room for tea at five." She said as she walked out of the room, leaving her daughters alone.

And in that exact moment, the climbing plant outside the balcony began to shake.

"Wasn't she studying geography?" Corin asked angrily as Jane left her book on the armchair and stormed out to the balcony.

After reaching the balcony's level by climbing the intricate plant, Esme stepped into it. She was soaking wet and her fine slippers were a mix of salty sand and mud. The young princess looked as if she had engaged in a fight against a mythical creature.

"You are…" Jane looked at her sister in shock. "…soaking."

"It's a long story." Esme walked into the parlor where the rest of her sisters were sitting.

"I don't want to hear it." Jane followed her.

"I wasn't planning to tell." Esme gave her sister a wide smile and just then, one of the corners of Jane's mouth twisted a little as if forming a smile. Out of all of her sisters, Esme was the only one who could pull out a genuine smile from her.

"Esme, you look hideous!" Heidi scolded her the way she always did.

"You can't do this all the time, Esme!" Corin followed Heidi. "You simply can't go out like a filthy peasant and do as you if someone finds out? It would be dishonorable! I'm telling Mother."

"You won't be telling Mother." Jane stood before Esme as if shielding her. "Because it is even more dishonorable to flirt with the Chancellor, Corin."

"Jane!" Renata immediately stood from her place as Corin's face turned crimson red from embarrassment. "I think it would be better if you go to get changed, Esme, and _you_…" She stared at Jane.

"Don't …" Jane shook her head as she followed Esme into their bedchamber. "Don't try to act all maternal and devoted with me."

As soon as Jane closed the doors to the bedchamber she shared with Esme, she turned around to face her sister.

"You are late." Jane leaned back on the doors.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Esme quickly began to unbutton her dampened dress. "I lost track of time." She allowed the wet dress fall onto the floor

"You left me alone with those mentals." Jane went to help her untie the corset. "I developed a rash from only having to hear them."

Esme laughed softly. She knew very well how much Jane disliked to be alone with their older sisters. Renata, Heidi and Corin were quite special. "What was it about this time?"

"Renata is about to be engaged to the heir of the king of England." Jane went towards her desk to grab another book.

"That's good news." Esme pulled a nightgown over her head before sitting on the bed.

"No it's not. She is stupid." Jane went to sit on her bed with a book in hand. "England will have a stupid queen, and they don't deserve such thing."

"Jane…" Esme shook her head in disapproval. "Sometimes I think you are too harsh on all of them."

Jane shrugged as she opened her book. She couldn't care less. Out of all her four sisters, Jane only cared for Esme, as Esme was the only one who wasn't shallow and self-absorbed. Esme was natural, unpretentious, and although sometimes audacious and stubborn, Jane considered her as intelligent as she was.

"I brought berries." Esme unexpectedly sang, moving a tied lace trimmed handkerchief in the air for Jane to see, and even though Jane hardly ever smiled, one corner of her lips twisted again a little in a signal of excitement. She immediately went to sit by Esme's side as her sister opened the tissue that carried the most delicious blueberries she had also shared with Edward that day.

"Do you think someone will want to marry me someday?" Esme suddenly found herself asking as she placed a blueberry on her lips. She knew what her sisters thought about it - none of them believed she was suitable enough to be a good wife, but this boy at the beach had unexpectedly made her wonder if she could possibly be.

"If you continue to act like commoner and being as impulsive and passionate as only you could be…" Jane chewed a handful of blueberries. "...chances are small, unless mother gives a very generous dowry in your name. Anyone would marry you for money."

Esme loved Jane's straightforwardness. It was true, chances were small, and to be honest, she didn't want to marry someone without love or just for the sake of being married. She wanted love and passion like in the novels Corin used to read out loud whenever they were all alone. The good thing was that her mother would never offer Esme in marriage given that she was the least suitable of her daughters to be wed with a royal due to her conduct…

Buried in deep thought, Esme popped another blueberry into her mouth.

"Do you think Renata knows what her future husband hides in his trousers?" Jane raised an eyebrow at Esme, the book she was holding was opened in her hands.

Esme frowned at the question. "Excuse me?"

Jane swiftly turned the book for her sister to look. Printed on the pages was the perfectly drawn anatomy of a man.

Esme giggled, and her face turned all red before her modesty made her place her palm on the printed image to avoid looking more. "You must stop taking books from the restricted area of the library, Jane, they are not proper to your someone your age."

"I didn't take it for me." Jane turned the pages to see more illustrations with impudence. "I took it for Renata." She said in a snobbish tone.

Esme pursed her lips to avoid smiling. _Poor Renata would faint at those illustrations._

"Should I leave it opened on her bed?" Jane relished on the idea.

"No, Jane," Esme shook her head disapproving the plan. "Not only on Renata's bed. You must also leave a few pages on Corin and Heidi's as well." She tumbled back onto the pillows, giggling, imagining the look on their sister's faces when they'd find the pictures as Jane's lips finally showed a complete sign of pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think about Edward? What is going to happen now that they are hiding their identities from each other? <em>

_Your comments are always deeply appreciated! _Thanks so much for reading!__


	2. The Most Prominent Spinster in Vienna

_Thank you for your comments, I'm happy you're enjoying this story so far. :)_

_Thanks to Mackenzie L. for being an awesome beta; for her time, patience and for the great banner she made for this fic._

_Hope this story will keep you entertained while I work on the others. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**The Most Prominent Spinster in Vienna**

Carlisle stirred the silver spoon into his cup of tea completely oblivious to the conversation ongoing between his mother and Sulpicia. He was a little uncomfortable from the suggestive looks, indecent smiles, and complex fan flirting Renata was giving him.

Tea time had always been Carlisle's favorite part of the day. A peaceful time to enjoy a good book while having cupcakes without being told what to do or say. It was _his _time. Though in Corfu, it had turned into the most uncomfortable hour of the day…along with dinner and lunch.

The whole scenario was unsettling to him.

His mother, Renata's mother, and Renata herself were sitting at the table with him. All three women were expecting him to court Renata, and yet his mind was wandering on the beach, thinking about the stunning farm girl he'd met days before.

"Is his Highness enjoying the seaside?" Renata suddenly asked as the voices of his mother and Sulpicia noticeably lowered to pay attention to his answer. He felt both women's gazes land upon him.

Six feminine pairs of eyes were suddenly burning Carlisle, waiting for a spoken answer… _or a marriage proposal_. One more time his hands went to hide under the table, wringing nervously at the situation.

"Very much, Renata." He finally answered, catching a glimpse of Sulpicia and his mother by the corner of his eyes. They looked exceedingly happy, so in order to keep both women content, he decided to continue the conversation. "The location is extremely beautiful. I believe no summer palace can compare."

There. He had spoken_. Did he need to say something else? Perhaps mention something about the weather?_ Carlisle pressed his lips together, as if that could save him from having to speak more. He didn't have the ability of conversing easily with people; even his mother knew this.

"Carlisle has been enjoying riding along the shore." Didyme remarked, taking a sip from her cup.

"Our stables are the finest." Sulpicia added, leaving her cup on the saucer with a soft clinking sound. "I ordered our best horses to be brought from Austria."

"They are the finest, your Majesty." Carlisle complimented her, filling the empress with pride.

His eyes then moved to observe Renata. She was beautiful - not like Esme - but beautiful after all. Maybe when they married, they would enjoy the beach together. "Does her highness enjoy strolling down the seaside?" Carlisle asked Renata, in the hopes of discovering a little more about her diversions.

"Not as much as I wish." She replied politely. "It's always too hot. The sand and the salty breeze ruin the skin and unfortunately dry out my hair."

Sulpicia shifted on her chair, a little uncomfortable by her daughter's candid answer.

"It's not something a princess would enjoy at all." Didyme interrupted, noticing the slip. "It wasn't something I enjoyed myself when I was your age." She told Renata.

A deep hole of disappointment grew wider in Carlisle's chest. He wished his future wife wouldn't be preoccupied about those frivolous matters... _but then __which woman wasn't that way?_

"Indeed, Didyme," The Empress continued speaking. "None of my daughters are allowed to visit the sea side. It's forbidden to them. Not only does the sun harm their skin, but the sand ruins their dresses."

"Oh! " Dydime's expression suddenly changed. "I would love to meet your other daughters, Sulpicia."

Carlisle looked down at his half-empty cup of tea. The idea of being surrounded by more _Renatas _only stressed him. He was about to lift his cup again when he felt something touching his shoe. His stupor was immense when he realized it was her: _Renata_. He lifted his eyes to look at her, and there she was, sitting across the table, quietly giggling behind her fan and brushing her foot against his.

_God __save __him. _Not knowing what to do, he quickly hid his feet under his chair.

_What was wrong with women nowadays?_

"I would love to introduce my daughters to you." Sulpicia smiled at Didyme's request. "But I'm afraid they are occupied by their lessons during this time of the season." She spoke in the hopes that Didyme would drop the idea as her daughters were known to be exceptionally beautiful, drawing the attention of men in a blink. This was something she wanted to avoid happening with Carlisle. Sulpicia wanted her eldest daughter to be the _only one _to capture his attention.

"Well, we'll invite them to England when the season changes." Didyme gave a look at his son. "A ball would be a wonderful opportunity for them to make acquaintances in the court."

It was obvious to Carlisle that his mother was referring to the much anticipated Engagement ball_; the Engagement-to-Renata ball._

Sulpicia looked pleased at Didyme's invitation. It was just what she had been expecting, almost a confirmation to the much promised union between her daughter and Carlisle . "We'll be delighted to attend."

"My sisters are going to be charmed." Renata blabbered in excitement at the prospect of her ball, and to Carlisle's luck, she completely forgot about playing with his foot.

Once again the three women began to converse amongst themselves, and he was left in much desired peace.

**o)O(o**

As soon as breakfast was over, Carlisle changed his clothes into more modest attire, and galloped his horse quickly towards the place he had been meeting with Esme days before.

As usual, her golden horse was there tied to the tree, but that morning she was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, he went to stand under its shade and tied his horse next to hers.

"Good morning, Edward."

Her voice made him look up at the tree. She was sitting on one of the branches, looking down at him. The view immediately stole a smile from him. She was indeed unique.

"Good morning, Esme."

She jumped off the branch with such grace and swiftness that it made him think she had done it several times before. They stood there for quite a few seconds before he offered his arm to her and she took it.

"No impulsive swimming today, Edward." She gestured her unwillingness to swim the way they did, as he led her on a stroll under the morning sun.

Carlisle laughed at her comment. "No impulsiveness at all, only conversing."

"I enjoy conversing." She smiled at him and Carlisle couldn't help but smile too. It was undeniable to him that she was his source of joy. Only to be in her company felt wonderful to him, and the best part was that he felt he could freely speak his mind to her. There was something in her that made Carlisle overcome his reservation and shyness.

"Would you tell me about yourself, Miss Esme?" He rapidly asked, wanting to know more about her, about her modest life.

"About me?" Esme felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of having to reveal who she was, so she decided to avoid having to touch the compromising subject. "Well," She paused before speaking, thinking a good, honest answer. "I am the fourth of six children. I like literature, music, I paint quite often, and I love cupcakes and tea."

Beaming, Carlisle turned to look at her. "Cupcakes?"

She laughed. "Yes. What about you, Sir Edward?"

"I like cupcakes, too," Carlisle chuckled, and she couldn't avoid laughing, too.

It was ridiculous how their dynamic developed, but it felt worthy and wholesome to both. "I like literature; I have a large collection of books." Carlisle spoke, smiling little. He was suddenly wishing he could take her to his library at Windsor Castle. She would love it. "I also have a small collection of paintings."

"Oh, you are a collector." Esme tilted her head to the side, bearing a sweet smile. In that moment, her hair was touched by the delicate breeze, and the reflection of the sun made her eyes glisten…

It suddenly entranced him.

Carlisle stopped walking to look at her. Not only did he feel comfortable in Esme's company, but he suddenly recognized himself as being deeply attracted to her. "I beg your pardon if my words sound bold to you but…" He swiftly refrained from speaking his mind - Carlisle wasn't that way. "I'm sorry…" Fearfully, he looked away from her. "Nevermind."

Esme shook her head. "What is it?"

He looked at her. Carlisle wasn't exactly a person who spoke his emotions with ease, much less to a lady, but Esme seemed to bring out a different side of him. "You are," he confessed with awkwardness, "truly beautiful." He found the courage to look her in the eyes - those intimidating caramel saucers. "The most beautiful lady I have ever seen." In just a phrase, Carlisle felt he had gained a self-confidence he didn't think he possessed. For the first time in all his life, he didn't look away from a girl.

Instead, Esme was the one who looked away, stunned by his compliment. Her face was burning, and he could see it. It was exactly the way his face looked when_ he _blushed. She timidly smiled as her eyes made an effort to meet his. Her reaction was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

"Thank you." She drew her lower lip into her mouth before speaking her mind, too. "You are beautiful, too, but I'm afraid I'm not supposed to say it."

Carlisle chuckled. He knew his face was burning, too, but he felt so different from when he was with Renata. No woman besides his mother had ever dared to compliment him. Most of the ladies only sought to catch his eye, and they expected to be flirted with and lavished in compliments. But Esme... she had simply complimented him. No flirting or lavishing. No chasing after_the__Prince_.

"Thank you." He gave her a timid smile, and as a result of having surmounted that shyness, Carlisle boldly took her hand.

Esme's heart pounded faster at the feeling, but then her fingers curled so easily among his. Their hands fitted perfectly, as if they had been made to be that way. And the touch, even though it was so innocent, sent the most scorching wave of heat to them both. It felt new and wonderful to both of them, and it was as if some sort of connection had suddenly attached them to each other forever.

"May I walk with you down the shore?" Carlisle asked, but his question bore more desires and longings than what he truly said.

Esme's response also carried much more than what she merely pronounced. "You may."

**o)O(o**

That evening, Esme laid back on a futon in the parlor. The glass doors of the balcony were opened, allowing the summer breeze to come in. While calm and comfortable, she laid looking up at the golden chandelier that was hanging high above. With her legs crossed together and her bare feet resting on the arm of the futon, her mind couldn't stop thinking about _Edward._

Her heart skipped a beat whenever she quietly pronounced his name. The softness of his hand was something amazing; she could still feel it in her palm. She sighed in the most romantic manner, so full of love for that wonderful young man.

Jane was sitting by Esme's side on her usual armchair with her nose buried in a book. She was unaware of Esme's sighs, but extremely alert to her older sisters' trivial conversations. Renata, Heidi and Corin were in the parlor as well, giggling and chit-chatting the way they always did.

"He likes to stare at me all the time," Renata told the other girls. "His gaze is so profound…"

"Has he held your hand?" Thrilled to know more, Corin moved to the edge of her chair.

"Not yet." Renata's expression showed disappointment. "But he offered his arm to me when we walked down the gardens along with Mamma and the Queen…" She began to whisper. "I touched his shoe with my slipper under the table."

Heidi and Corin gasped with disturbing exaggeration.

"You're so impudent, Renata" Jane suddenly dropped her book, a little irritated. "Now he is going to want more." The blonde girl stared at her sister very seriously.

"Pardon me?" Renata looked taken aback.

Esme's attention suddenly landed on Jane's words. She covered her mouth to avoid a smile. Unlike Jane, it was very easy for Esme to laugh or smile at almost everything.

"He is going to want to kiss you," Jane opened her intimidating eyes at Renata, who was suddenly terrified. "…and he might even want to slip into your bedchamber during the night." Her words were chilling to the older girls, but to Esme, it was hilarious. "He is probably going to cover your mouth, and you won't be able to scream for help…"

Heidi and Corin's eyes grew wider, and Renata remained still at Jane's awful warning.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Esme curled in the futon, cracking up.

"Are you laughing at us?" Renata admonished Esme, who was having a difficult time trying to conceal her laugher from the rest.

"I'm sorry." Esme tried quickly to compose herself, sitting straight on the futon.

"Esme is jealous." Corin commented indignantly. "She is jealous because she is never going to be able to fill her locket with pictures."

Esme's smile quickly faded, knowing well that her sisters were about to pick on her.

"Esme is the only one who is going to have an empty locket." Heidi followed Corin in the meanest of all songs. "She is going to be a spinster." The girls spoke at the same time.

Esme's fingers suddenly curled around the small locket she was wearing around her neck - the locket Carlisle had saved from getting lost in the sea - which had been a present from their father. Each one of the girls had received one, and each girl was supposed to place inside of her locket one photograph of their husband and one of their first child.

Unfortunately, the present had caused a competition between the sisters. Renata had already jealously placed the picture of her future husband inside. Heidi and Corin cut the faces of royals out of an old newsprint and put them inside, too, claiming they would marry the handsome princes they hadn't even met. Even Jane had placed a picture of herself and her Greyhound, clearly stating that she preferred to marry her dog rather than a man.

Esme was the only one who had an empty locket; it remained silver inside just as it was on the outside, and that never bothered her - not until Heidi, Corin or Renata reminded her about it. They did it every once in a while, and it was hard to listen to those words when Esme secretly wanted to fall in love and have many beautiful babies.

Renata rose from her armchair and immediately went to sit on the futon with Esme, taking her sister's hands in hers. "Don't worry Esme, I can assure you that you will be the most prominent spinster in Vienna."

Heidi and Corin giggled, and Jane rolled her eyes. Sometimes Renata made her idiocy shine.

"Esme,"Jane interrupted, knowing well it was time to make Esme feel better. "A present from Alec arrived while you were out this morning."

Esme's gloomy expression changed into a soft smile. "He sent us something?"

As the youngest brother and only son of the Empress, Alec received an isolated education that kept him separated from his sisters. Just like their father, the consort Emperor, he was hardly ever seen, but whenever he could, the boy would enjoy spending some time with his sisters, especially with Jane and Esme.

"It's the most boring present ever!" Corin complained as she went to stand in front of a mirror, measuring her waist with her hands. "I don't know what Alec was thinking when he sent that thing."

"He sent us a telescope," Jane explained.

Esme smiled. It was very characteristic of Alec to send _intellectual_ presents.

"Why would we need a telescope?" Heidi went to stand besides Corin, ready to compare the size of her waist. "He should send dresses, hats…" Heidi continued speaking.

"And pearls!" Corin giggled, jumping excitedly.

"Maybe he sent it so we will be able to see him across Europe." Renata commented very seriously. "He must feel quite lonely in Vienna."

Esme and Jane exchanged amused glances. How someone could be so unintelligent was something unexplainable.

"Of course," Jane agreed with the usual condescending tone she used to speak to her sisters. "In fact, I believe that telescope will also help you to see your future husband once he goes back to London. You will even be able to wave hello to him."

Renata covered her mouth, trying to suppress a choke of excitement.

Esme only shared another glance with Jane.

"The future Queen of England." Jane suddenly waved her hand towards Renata in the most sarcastic manner.

But Esme's heart couldn't avoid feeling happy for her sister. "What is he like?" She asked Renata, who started to fan herself with her hands.

"Oh, Esme!" She almost choked. "He is just so beautiful."

"Why don't you just show us his picture?" Corin pointed at Renata's neck where her locket hung.

"Oh, no!" Renata suddenly moved away, covering the locket with her palm, as if afraid someone would steal the man of her dreams from her. "Mother said I mustn't, besides…" She smiled to herself. "He would be a temptation to all of you."

Jane snorted. "Oh, thank you saving us from hell, Renata."

Renata turned around to secretly open her locket and admire the young man inside. _Carlisle_.

"You must love him dearly." Esme observed at her sister's peculiar protectiveness.

"Of course not!" Renata quickly closed her locket and turned around. "But it doesn't matter because I will be getting married!" She tried to contain a shriek of pleasure that Heidi and Corin gave in her place. The room was suddenly filled with their ungodly screeches.

But Esme wasn't content with her sister's words. _How could Renata marry someone she didn't love__,__ just for the sake of being married?_

"It's Renata." Jane replied to Esme as if reading her mind. Both girls glanced at their older sisters, gathering for a new chat. "But if you ask me, I wouldn't be that eager." Jane continued. "I don't believe he is going to propose to her."

Esme suddenly turned to look at Jane.

Without looking at Esme, Jane grabbed her book and resumed reading.

Esme looked surprised at the news. "What are you saying?" She whispered.

Jane raised an eyebrow, turning the pages of her book. "I believe the Crown Prince has made a new acquaintance."

Esme opened her mouth to ask Jane how she had gotten that information since their mother had banned them from reading newpapers, but then she refrained. Jane always managed to break the strictest rules in the brashest ways.

"You should try the telescope." Jane spoke as she buried her nose deeper in her book. "It's in our room, and it's a fabulous device."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will come out pretty soon. <em>_Again, thanks for reading :)_


	3. Paramour

_To the ones who pm'ed wondering if Carlisle & Esme are going to be vampires: yes, this is a Pre-Twilight fic. Carlisle & Esme will become vampires._

_Thanks to Mackenzie for betaing this._

_Thanks to kr2009, anhanninen and MelissaMargaret for WCing with me this story._

_And thanks to all of you, who continue reading this VERY crazy fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Paramour**

On that special evening the sunset tinted the beach in bright colors. Gold, strawberry, and ginger traced the sky whilst the Mediterranean mirrored the vibrant atmosphere. That reflection was shining on her face; illuminating her already fiery caramel hair and striking bright eyes.

In the course of their conversation, they had snuggled up to each other rather subconsciously…or perhaps consciously.

Not thinking about it, Carlisle moved his hand to take hers, and Esme accepted it with tenderness in response.

For the past two weeks they had been secretly meeting; walking, talking, and enjoying each other's company.

Esme could feel her face burning in a blush whenever he held her hand. It felt so nice that she didn't want to reject it, even though she knew they were crossing the limits.

They were in love, and they both knew it.

To Carlisle, Esme's presence was warm and comforting. She not only made him forget the difficulties he had to face, but also, his heart would burst with joy whenever she was by his side. Now that his departure was only a few days away, Carlisle couldn't help but wonder how life would be if he could take her with him to England; if he could make Esme his Queen. Every day would be like these mornings with her, and even during the coldest winters in Britain, Esme would be his sun.

He didn't want to leave her, and Esme didn't want him to leave either.

Lost in their very own thoughts, with their eyes gazing upon the crystalline blue sea, neither of them said a word.

It was true that their relationship was dangerous, that they had fallen for each other when destiny wouldn't allow them to be together. They would never be able to choose to be with each other, even when it felt absolutely perfect. To Carlisle, Esme was a girl of lower-class, and to Esme, he was a commoner as well.

Carlisle entwined his fingers between hers, not wanting to leave that warmth. To think these days would be the last ones they would be allowed to spend together… It was heartbreaking to know their feelings were impossible, that their love was impossible.

"The sunset must look prettier from the rocks over there." Carlisle suddenly nodded towards a cluster of giant rocks that entered into the ocean far along down the beach.

"It is." She turned to look at him, and a strange sense of warmth filled her. "There is an unused deck far above; it's all covered in sand though."

Never leaving her hand, he stood and then helped her up. "Have you been over there before?" He smirked

Esme smiled too. "You know how much I love nature, and that I'm a good climber."

"I can't argue with that." He chuckled.

They picked up their picnic blanket along with the basket of stolen cupcakes and cold tea they had been sharing, then they walked down the shore towards the cluster of rocks. The cool water tickled their feet as they went, hands held together as if trying to keep their bond tied the longest they could.

As only innocent lovers would do, between giggles and shy smiles, each cunningly turned to steal glances at the other.

It couldn't be more perfect.

Climbing the rocks was rather easy, as some of them were piled by nature like steps. Once on top, Carlisle was surprised that there was indeed a wooden deck, all covered with the same fine pearly sand of the beach. They walked towards the farthest part that entered into the sea as the soft breeze touched their clothes lightly.

"It's magnificent." He looked at the fine line of the horizon. The bright array of colors had melted into one sheen of gold. It was as if the sun was bathing everything below it in gold before saying goodbye.

"Doesn't it make you feel so free?" She asked, touching that omnipresent desire Carlisle wished he possessed: the freedom to choose - to choose her as his lover.

Mesmerized, he turned to look at her. "You make me feel free." His frankness didn't surprise him anymore; he had grown more confident every day he had spent with Esme, and his desire to let her know how much she meant to him was stronger than any bashfulness he could still possibly have left.

Carlisle's open declaration touched Esme deeply. Her lips opened to respond, but words failed to come out_. How to reply to that?_

"Don't say anything…" Out of character but very much in love, Carlisle's eyes locked on her lips as he boldly tilted his head down to touch them with a kiss. His hands moved over to take her waist and bring her closer to him, unconsciously wishing he could feel her body against his.

Esme's heart fell down into her stomach at the unexpected move. He noticed it, and with some embarrassment quickly pulled away at the realization of his unacceptable act.

She was in utter shock.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle released her. "I…"

"Don't." She shook her head, a rush of adrenaline flowing through her veins. "Don't say anything." She repeated his words before she tiptoed to press another kiss onto_his_lips…

Absolutely defeated by his desire, Carlisle folded his arms around her slim body again, pressing her against him while their lips savored each other's with delight.

It felt surreal, but it couldn't have been more genuine.

Not being able to hold each other for so long, they melted down onto the sand.

It was wrong, forbidden - yet this made all more desirable.

They were breaking all boundaries; Carlisle knowing he had to marry another woman, and Esme knowing she was a daughter of the empire. They were doing the inconceivable, yet still they silenced each other's thoughts with a kiss, with a caress.

Lying on the sand, they released each other's lips to catch their breath, but their arms didn't want to let each other go.

She rested her body on his as their eyes examined each other. His hand brushed a strand of long hair behind her ear to then lightly trail along the line of her face, finally touching her lips. The idea of taking her with him to England suddenly began to grow inside him. _But how could he make that happen?_It was something he was going to have to reflect on.

In an act Esme wasn't expecting, Carlisle suddenly rolled her onto her back and leaned his forehead to rest against hers. _Her closeness, her being was everything he needed on earth._

"Above all the things on earth," He whispered, "my heart only answers to you."

His soul confirmed the obvious; Esme was the woman he was meant to be with. "Marry me."

His words made Esme shudder. It was something she had never expected him to say. Taking a deep breath, she simply reached up to caress his face, accompanying her response with that tender touch. "Yes."

His lips couldn't suppress the desire of capturing hers one more time. They had broken all bounds, and they could continue breaking them. Who was there to stop them?

Slowly, as they shared kiss, his hands travelled down to discover the marvelous curves of her body. Her summer dress was delicate enough to allow him to admire her that way.

_It was a shame women had to hide themselves under so many pieces of clothing._ He blushed hard at the thought. It surprised him how Esme had awakened a lascivious desire for her in him.

Filled with the same passion, Esme's hands softly embraced the sides of his body as they shared their kiss.

They touched each other in ways that would have made their mothers faint if they'd seen them.

Their legs entwined unconsciously, craving for what was forbidden, and their hands roamed their bodies, seeking to feel the hidden skin under their clothes.

It was undeniably the most breathtaking kiss ever - something they would secretly keep to themselves. Something they would never give to anyone else, ever.

Lost in passion, Carlisle gently eased his tongue into her mouth and she parted with no reluctance. It felt natural and beautiful, but it wasn't until Esme felt his gentle caresses becoming even more uninhibited that she pulled apart to look at him. Thanks to Jane's inquisitiveness towards the restricted section of the library back in Vienna, Esme had a vague idea of the lovers' ways.

"We shouldn't." She whispered breathlessly, knowing well what he was intending.

Carlisle didn't have any experience on the delicate subject, but he knew well what he wanted. He wanted to love her madly, and he was already resolute to make Esme his spouse. The rest didn't matter at all.

"We should." He blurted out. His heart was beating harder every second it passed, and his desire to love her was blinding his judgment.

They shouldn't - they shouldn't even have been there together - but they wanted to disappear in each other's arms. They wanted the world to be only about them while the rest faded away.

Esme wrapped her arms around his neck pulling _Edward_ to kiss her again, and he did, and they got lost.

They got lost in forbidden kisses and caresses, exploring their bodies through the fabric of their clothes with the eagerness, curiosity, and awkwardness of the first time. They didn't know what they were getting into. They simply closed their eyes and allowed their burst of passion and love to guide their hands and the words of adoration that escaped their lips.

Carlisle lifted the skirts of Esme's dress and, drunk with passion, their bodies met in secrecy. Only the twilight witnessed it all, and it kept silent, and so did the moon and the stars the following nights.

**o)O(o**

It took Esme a long time to be able to climb the vines to her balcony that evening, and once in the parlor, her body still trembled recalling what she had done.

What _they _had done.

Her feet couldn't support her anymore. She took a deep breath before walking into the parlor she had left just that then she had been but a girl, but now she was a woman.

Her eldest sisters were there, gathered around a table, entranced by what it seemed were fabrics, but the girls were too lost in their own glee to notice Esme's presence.

With quiet steps she walked into her bedchamber, straight to her bed and dropped herself on it.

She closed her eyes, her body still aching from his touch, but it was the most wonderful sensation ever.

_Edward loved her__;__ she loved __him, too, __and now they were committed to each other forever._

She didn't know what the future would hold for them, her position was going to make things extremely complicated for Edward and her. Wishful, she buried her face in the pillow sighting deeply, wishing that her royal title would somehow vanish.

"Are you now going to slip away during the afternoons, too?" Heidi's voice suddenly asked. The girl stood by the end of Esme's bed, folding her arms across her chest.

Lost in a turmoil of thoughts and feelings, Esme only turned to look at her sister.

Heidi began to tap her foot on the floor. "Mamma ordered the seamstresses to bring the fabrics for our ball gowns."

Esme brought her hands to her face to rub her eyes, as if trying to get back to reality. "What ball gowns?"

"For Renata's engagement ball!" Corin walked past Heidi to pull Esme out of the bed. "The Queen confirmed with Mamma that the ball will be in a month!" The girl dragged Esme from the bed. "You have to choose a fabric for yours!"

Suddenly a piercing scream ripped the air, making Corin, Heidi, and Esme freeze in their struggle.

In that moment, Jane quickly entered the room. One of the corners of her lips was twisted into a mischievous smile.

"JANE!" Renata screamed as she entered the room, waving papers in the air. "How could you?" Her face was crimson red.

"You are quite hysterical." Relaxed, Jane leaned against the window frame. "And let me tell you that being hysterical is a sign of an emotional disorder."

"What happened?" Corin asked surprised.

"This!" Renata showed her sisters the embarrassing illustrations Jane had left on her bed.

Heidi and Corin immediately covered their mouths in awe.

"I was only trying to help you." Jane sighed. "Your husband is going to sleep unclothed in your bed, and you can't bear seeing those educational illustrations?

Renata's face turned even redder in shock. "Gentlemen don't sleep unclothed!"

"They do." Esme finally spoke, a smirk forming in her lips at the memory. "But it's not that bad. Our Jane was only trying to introduce you to the wedded life."

Heidi and Corin looked in surprise from Renata to Esme.

"Nude?" Renata looked perplexed.

"Of course," Jane went to sit by Esme's side. "It's the natural method to produce children, Renata... Or do you still think that a stork is going to drop them from the sky?"

Renata stood there for a second, blinking bewildered at the information she was receiving. Then, out of the blue, she quickly turned around to leave the room. Heidi and Corin ran after their sister.

"I got you the best," Jane whispered as she lifted the skirts of her dress to reveal the most beautiful bundle of fabric ever. "They were planning to give you the worst."

Esme smiled a little. "Thank you, Jane"

"Heidi used the telescope this morning, and she saw you walking down the shore with a man." Jane's voice was casual as she left the fabric on Esme's lap. "She told Corin."

Esme's mouth opened wide in shock.

"Be careful." Jane warned as another two screams ripped the air.

**o)O(o**

That late afternoon, Carlisle closed the doors of his bedchamber to everyone, excusing himself from tea.

He didn't want to see Renata. All he wanted to see, breathe, and touch was Esme.

Slowly, he paced towards his bed. His hand touched the bedcovers. That's where he wanted to make love to her again - on _their _bed.

_On their wedding night._

He stood there for a moment, immersed in deep thought. They weren't married and he had made Esme his woman. A sudden sense of guilt invaded him.

_What now?_

There was only one plausible answer: marriage. Not only did he _want_to marry Esme; he _had_ to. However, it was impossible under the circumstances. He couldn't join in matrimony with Esme when he was practically engaged to Renata. He would have to break the pseudo-commitment first, by doing something that would put both of their countries in the worst of all positions. And later he would have to step down, destroying his parents' expectations and the hopes of an entire nation.

He closed his eyes. He didn't regret making love to Esme. He loved her more than anything in the world, but he felt he had abused his position by not telling her who he was.

Carlisle breathed heavily, wishing his title could disappear.

He couldn't marry Esme when he had a duty to fulfill by marrying Renata_. But __how could he just __leave the love of his life behind?_

It was unbearable.

Slowly, he walked towards the window. There was only an option left, a shameful option various gentlemen in the Court had chosen by marrying the woman they had to marry, but at the same time, had kept their true loves close to them.

A paramour.

It was something Carlisle had reproved, something that had sickened him, but something he was now able to understand. Those men were forced to marry women they never loved, but they had desperately managed to find a way to keep their true loves hidden and safe. They lived double lives. One was a masquerade to their frivolous society, and the other one was genuine and pure, but concealed from the public.

Unfortunately, it was consequently unfair to both women. Esme didn't deserve to be hidden, and Renata didn't deserve to be just a mere ornament.

Carlisle leaned on the window frame, begging God for a solution that would allow him marry Esme.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and for giving Royal Carlisle a chance. :)<em>

_Next update will come soon, very soon._


	4. Elope with Me

_This chapter contains the lemon that inspired this short story, and that was meant to be posted for Tiickledpink's Carlisle & Esme lemon contest._

_So, thanks Tiickledpink for making me write it, and thanks Mackenzie L. for your super beta powers._

_Also, thanks to JUJU, Chrissi, twilightfan86 and Becky; your Private messaging is disabled, and haven't been able to reply to your reviews, still I want to thank you for them.=) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**Elope with Me**

During their last days together, Carlisle and Esme's love for each other had grown immeasurably to the point where they not only managed to escape the palace during the mornings, but also during the nights. It was easier to make love in the darkness without the fear of being caught, and so they shared a blanket every night, learning to make love. They cherished the sweet taste of their lips under the light of the moon that never seemed to leave the sky.

They exposed themselves in the most vulnerable of all ways, but never did they discover who they were truly making love to.

If they only knew.

Esme appeared like a ghost one night before the last one they would share together - the night Carlisle was determined to confess to her who he was. The warm summer breeze fluttered against her nightgown as she approached _Edward _shoeless on the lukewarm sand. Carlisle observed every step she took towards him whilst the light of the full moon illuminated the beach.

With the moon as the only witness, their bodies clashed into the most passionate kiss. Their lips blended together with intensity before she parted to look at him.

"I'm so happy you are here." Carlisle's heart leaped in his chest.

"I'm happy to be here too." She coyly commented. "I…"

Her lips closed under the soft caress of his fingers that quietly drifted down her neck, relishing in the feeling of touching her smooth skin. Slowly he tilted his head down, looking for a spot to savor. Moving a strand of hair behind the shell of her ear, his lips left a burning kiss there. Esme closed her eyes when the familiar tingling sensation began to run through her body.

His lips roamed just a bit lower, leaving another soft kiss…_it was going to be one of those nights. _She sighed, tilting her head to allow his lips to leave a trail of fire on her neck as her arms wrapped around him in fear of losing her balance. Reading her mind, Carlisle's hands moved to hold her steady.

"Esme..." _He quickly forgot the important subject he had to __bring up__._

Even though it was just her name, the way he whispered it managed to send her over the edge. She quickly claimed his lips in the most ardent manner, and Carlisle surrendered to her. His knees weakened at the sweet feeling. Unwillingly, but to avoid falling to his knees, he parted their kiss.

He looked into her eyes before speaking, breathless. "Would you like to swim?"

Esme stared at him, a little confused. _That __wasn't exactly__ what she had in mind_…

"Now?"She asked. "But it's the middle of the night."

A smile drew on his face as his fingers began to unbutton his white chemise.

Esme covered her mouth to keep her smile from turning into laugher. "Edward!"

He dropped his chemise down onto the sand and soon began to undo his trousers. Esme turned around for a little modesty. "Edward, you are absolutely insane!"

"I know."

She heard his words running towards the dark blue waters of the sea, and just the way God had brought him to earth, she saw him diving into them. Esme laughed at the view, shaking her head at the hopeless man that had stolen her heart.

"Come!" He yelled, waving his arm in the air.

She pondered it for a second, _but… Why not?_ Taking a deep breath, Esme pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it on Carlisle's clothes. In the next moment, she found herself stepping into the dark waters that moved up from her knees, to her thighs, to her waist, and finally above her shoulders.

The warm Mediterranean Sea rose to embrace her and it felt wonderful. Its waters caressed her skin as she dove under, daring to swim a few yards beneath only to go back to the surface. The moon had climbed up the sky, bathing the sea in silver all around her. It was beautiful.

Carlisle suddenly appeared behind her with his wet hair slicked against his forehead and an impish smile written on his face. He reached to brush his fingertips lightly down the length of her shoulder, and Esme inevitably shuddered under his touch. She quickly turned around to face him. Happy to have her with him, his hands dipped in the water to claim her waist, pulling her closer to him and languidly caressing her under the water, purposely leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

"Don't take me further into the sea." She suddenly warned him, recalling an incident when Heidi had pushed her off the imperial yacht when they were children. "I'm not a good swimmer if there isn't sand under my feet."

"I'm here." Carlisle smiled. "I will keep you safe. Put your hands around my shoulders."

Their bodies came into contact with excitement. He enclosed her in his arms, and Esme trustingly placed her hands on his shoulders. Her body settled against his chest.

As predicted, their skin began to burn against each other with desire. It was unavoidable; suddenly everything was stimulating, from the parts of their bodies where they touched to the water that rocked them softly in a comforting rhythm. Even the silver sheet the moon was casting on their bodies was arousing.

Her hands drifted up to follow the line of his shoulders to his neck, wandering down along his chest. Almost immediately, Carlisle tilted his head down to savor the spot under her ear. He knew she loved it; there was no better way to answer to her caresses…

Suddenly their hands were wandering all over each other, sliding softly as if memorizing every inch of the other's skin. Esme was amazed to feel his arousal brushing insistently against her.

_How had they gotten to that point so rapidly?_

Carlisle breathed hard as her bosom tingled against his chest.

Blood began to scorch in her veins, and Esme knew he was feeling the same. Their responsiveness was incredible. The cool water slid shamefully past her thighs while his burning hardness pressed against her.

"Esme, you are killing me…" He breathed against her ear.

She let out a nervous sigh as she felt Carlisle's hands moving down the curve of her back, pushing her up against him. He wanted her. His face buried in the crook of her neck, and her legs inevitably wrapped around him, clinging almost desperately to him. The following movement was natural and much anticipated as he entered her.

It felt amazing.

He clutched her hips, holding her steady against him as he gently thrust into her, moving in and out in a slow and steady rhythm, savoring every second. Esme wrapped her legs more tightly around him, inevitably closing her eyes as Carlisle pressed her even harder against him.

The point of no return arrived promptly. Minutes later, she wasn't been able to think straight, not anymore. All she could do was give into the pleasure he was offering her, and only a few seconds later she found herself coming apart. The moon high above broke into a million tiny sparkles of light, and her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders as she came without preamble. Minutes later, Carlisle instantly grunted her name against her sweet-scented hair, coming intensely, clasping her body against him.

Maybe tomorrow he would be able to tell her.

**o)O(o**

Their last night together couldn't have been more perfect. It was warm, sweet, filled with affection and lovemaking. Carlisle reached up to kiss her forehead, caressing her face as they laid together on a blanket in their secret deck. Esme nuzzled the crook of his neck as his fingers brushed her hair, making her long waves fall beautifully around her shoulders.

Carlisle loved Esme's hair. No, he loved all of her, and there was no doubt that he wanted to be with this woman for the rest of his life. He would die with, and for her.

"I like your hair." He whispered, combing his fingers through the never ending strands of reddish brown waves.

"I don't." She giggled against the skin of his neck and raised her head to look at him. "I don't like how long it is; it takes hours to care for it." She nestled her head against his shoulder again. "My mother doesn't allow me to cut it, but someday I will."

He chuckled. "How short?"

"Like yours." She teased him, though by the way he suddenly looked at her, he didn't seem to understand it was just a joke. "Two inches below my shoulders, maybe more." Esme laughed softly.

"I will like it that way too." Carlisle approved as his eyes travelled from her face to the locket around her neck.

"You always wear it." He whispered as his fingers touched the silver locket.

"It was a gift from my father." Esme looked down at the locket, too.

Curious to know who was being kept inside, Carlisle's fingers opened the precious jewel to reveal what was inside. There was not a single picture to be found.

"I'm supposed to place the picture of my husband and child here." She commented. "That's the reason why it's empty."

Carlisle smiled softly at the idea of him being the one who would be kept in her locket, and the idea of…

"Only one child?" He asked with interest.

"There's only room for two pictures." Esme looked down at the locket.

"How many children would you like to have?" He kissed her temple, naively picturing a family he didn't know they were going to have.

Esme giggled. "Many"

He embraced her tightly. "Then we can always make the photographer take a group shot."

Esme beamed at the idea he was painting in her mind. Her family... _Their _family. She happily nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

They snuggled against each other like that for a long time, the way they had been doing for hours. Carlisle looked up to the dark sky. They fit so perfectly together, nestled in each other's arms; he never wanted to move, ever. His hand moved to the small of her back, caressing it gently, resting on the curve.

"Come with me." He whispered suddenly. "Let me take you to England."

She nuzzled against his neck, seeking refuge. "I wish I could..."

He suddenly found himself out of his mind, the shameful plan rushing in his head. "I would keep you safe." But then the thought of only being able to keep Esme safe if he turned her into his paramour dragged him harshly back to earth. "I would…" It was frustrating.

Esme lifted her head one more time and quieted his words with a gentle kiss. They couldn't be together, it was simply impossible. "Just love me…" She told him. "Love me all night, as if there will be no tomorrow."

He rolled her onto her back, cuddling her in his arms. He would love her not only that night, but forever. At least no one could take that feeling away from him.

**o)O(o**

Esme sighed beneath him, rendered by his thrusts, captivated by the touch of his hands that generously wandered the lines of her thighs, arousing her even more. Carlisle whimpered her name and his love for her whilst he adored her under the light of the moon, wishing he could worship her this way forever.

"Elope with me," He breathed into her ear, his thrusts intensified in pleasure while his mind reached pure insanity.

She arched her body against her love. "Yes…"

Carlisle suddenly wrapped his arms around Esme, pulling her along with him into a sitting position. She quickly placed her arms around his shoulders for support. _She looked so beautiful when they made love._

"Yes?" He asked in awe.

She nodded.

"I'm going to have to confess something to you…" Carlisle kissed her nose, her lips, her face, feeling extremely content.

"What?" She giggled.

"That I love you," He simply said, bringing her hand to where his heart was. "And that I will keep you here, always."

He could see her eyes brightening with a glimpse of the most tender tears. "Don't cry." He cradled her against his chest. "We'll be together."

Esme looked up at him, shaking her head in denial, already anxious at the idea of fleeing together. "Eloping is insane."

"I'll take you to England." He whispered, hoping his plan would succeed. "I'll buy you a house." He smiled, brushing her hair with his fingers. But the truth was that there were very few chances it would succeed.

"A house?" Esme let out a surprised laugh. "Are you rich?"

Carlisle's gaze filled with guilt. Guilt he held ever since he knew he was hiding his true self from her - and a plan that would surely made her rethink their relationship. "Enough to make you happy." He knew he had to reveal his identity to her and confess his upsetting plan before fleeing with her back to England.

"Oh, Edward." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He pressed her even closer against his chest. "I'll wait here for you tomorrow, and we will leave together…but I must speak to you first."

Her caramel eyes stared at him with confusion. "About what?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead.

And with the moonlight as their witness, they drew up a plan.

Carlisle would wait for Esme on the beach early in the morning, and then he would disguise her aboard the royal yacht. They would escape together.

**o)O(o**

That night, Esme climbed her way up to the balcony the way she had done it every summer since she was a child. Clever and audacious, she always succeeded to escape from the crystal world she had to live in, into the simpler one. And now she was going to leave that crystal world forever to join her future with Edward - the only person in the world besides Jane who loved her exactly the way she was.

It was scary to think she would have to face an unknown future with him, but Esme knew that no matter what, it was going to be a most promising future indeed.

Quietly, she closed the glass doors of the balcony and tiptoed into the darkness of the parlor. Fortunately, and like the previous nights, no one was awake to see her.

Though as she walked towards the doors of the bedchamber she shared with Jane, a shadow moved in the darkness to turn a lamp on.

Her mother.

Esme froze in place.

"Where were you?" The Empress walked towards her daughter. Heidi and Corin appeared with the meanest of all smiles on their faces behind their mother, followed by a baffled Renata.

Esme opened her mouth to answer but was too late to give her excuse. In a swift movement the Empress lifted her hand and delivered a hard slap across her daughter's face.

Esme could heard her sisters gasping in shock as her mother's hand grasped her arm with unusual strength, dragging her into the closest room. "I never thought you capable of this." The Empress spoke. "How could you?"

As the Empress closed the doors, Esme only managed to touch the throbbing side of her face. She was in shock, too terrified to even think.

"Is it one of the guards?" Her mother raised her voice. "Did you give yourself to him? Did he touch you?" Her mother approached her with harshness.

"No!" Esme's voice broke, crying in the shame of having to lie.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sulpicia shook her head, absolutely disappointed and frustrated. "I should've thought you would end up like this." To Sulpicia, Esme had always been the most difficult of her daughters. An inconsiderate, thoughtless girl that lacked class and who had now turned into a lady of pleasure. The Empress confronted her daughter with severity. "From now on, you are forbidden to even step out of this room."

"No." Esme wept quietly.

"We are going to have to marry you fast…" Sulpicia began to pace. "And who on earth is going to want you this way?" She stopped pacing to look at Esme from head to toe.

"Mamma please…"Esme begged. "Listen to me…"

"You brought this upon yourself, Esme." Sulpicia looked overwhelmed. "I love you, but I can't see you disgracing yourself and the name of our family this way." The Empress' face filled with sickness. "How could you, Esme?"

Esme looked away, crying. It was true, she had behaved inexcusably, but she was in love. _She__ loved Edward, and he wanted to marry her_. "Mamma…"

Sulpicia suddenly got closer to Esme, and her hands began to undo the top of Esme's nightgown. The traces of her lover's touch were there on her shoulders, neck and surely all over the rest of her body.

"You worth nothing now." Sulpicia stepped back, horrified. "We are going to have to pretend you are still unblemished…and may God have mercy on you if you find yourself with child."

Unable to keep looking at her daughter, the Empress rushed to leave the room.

Esme sunk crying onto the floor as Jane, who had observed everything from a corner of the room, approached her.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I'm not someone to look up to..." Esme wept as Jane embraced her with tenderness.

"You are." Jane whispered, already relishing the knowledge only she possessed: that this was going to ruin her older sisters' vain, wicked pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Esme! What is going to happen now? Maybe Royalisle will come to save his princess. Cross your fingers, because t<em>he end is just around the corner, and its an ending that will connect the story to the Twilight saga. <em>_

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for taking your time in leaving a review, each one of your comments is always very appreciated. _


	5. The Grand Engagement Ball

__Thank you, reader, for your amazing support.__

_And thanks to Mackenzie for using her magic-beta-powers in this final chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**The Grand Engagement Ball**

_Two Months Later _

_Edward_ left without Esme, and how much she would have wanted to go with him was indescribable. Overwhelmed, Esme's heart shrunk every day it passed at the thought of not being able to even see him one final time. She felt they had lost their chance to build the most beautiful future together. She would never be able to see him again.

The things he must have thought when she didn't arrive that next day tortured her immensely. Esme felt disheartened whenever she imagined him alone, waiting for her on the beach for hours to then realize she would never arrive. Her dear Edward never deserved that.

Tired, Esme buried her face in the pillow, breathing in heavily and trying to suppress the frustration that had taken over her every day for the past few weeks. She had been confined to her own bedroom; forbid to even look out the window. Escaping was futile when new guards had been assigned to look after her. Esme suddenly found herself sick of life and everything that went with it.

The doors of the room opened, and Jane walked in followed by a maid who held a tray in her hands. Esme didn't shift in the bed.

"Leave it there." Jane told the maid, pointing towards the night table. The servant did as told, and after giving a curtsy she left the room.

Jane sat next to Esme, nudging her shoulder. "You need to eat."

But her sister snuggled even more against the pillow. "I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat, mother will come to see you." Jane said with her immutable face. "Heidi and Corin have already told her you are refusing to eat."

Esme turned to look at her with begging eyes, as if Jane could bring her lost love back.

"Oh Esme, you look lame." Jane shook her head in a pitiful manner. "You have to look your best before tomorrow. We are leaving for England."

Esme's eyes opened wide as she immediately propped herself up against the pillows. "England?"

"For Renata's engagement ball." Jane placed the tray on Esme's lap, lifting the silver cover from the dish as she continued, "The Prince is going to ask for her hand in the middle of that _magnificent _ball Renata, Heidi, and Corin have been blabbering about."

Esme looked down at the dish, thinking. _It could be her opportunity to sneak away and look for Edward._

"Therefore," Jane stood. "You must eat, recover your strength and stop grieving for that man."

"Jane, I…"

"Don't say anything." Jane lifted her palm to prevent Esme from speaking, and then went to stand by the window, looking away into the distance towards the cluster of rocks. "England might have a few surprises hidden for you, who knows?" She turned to look at Esme, who was already shoving a spoon into her mouth, eating for the first time in days.

**o)O(o**

The long list of royal guests invited to the royal engagement ball included not only the most prominent royal families from Europe, but also monarchies from all over the world.

The Royal courts had been arriving aboard their pompous yachts and ships to Great Britain the previous week. Among them were the Austrian-Hungarian Empress and her five daughters. It was already said that the eldest daughter, Archduchess Renata, would be named wife to the future king.

It was a very sought after union, since both countries were two of the most influential of the epoch. The engagement was also something that held great expectations due to the splendid celebrations it would bring to both nations. From London to Vienna, paperboys in the streets informed the ears of the loyal subjects, spreading the much desired rumors and expectations: "_The future king of England has chosen a bride, an archduchess from Austria."_

It was going to be the most fabulous and splendid ball in ages. The golden room at Buckingham Palace had been sumptuously decorated for the occasion. Hundreds of chamberlains and maids dressed in their best uniforms were going to serve a magnificent banquet for almost four hundred notable guests. The royal orchestra had been set on the traditional balcony just outside ballroom where they would execute the most extraordinary waltzes and cotillions.

Everything was more than perfect, but even under this pressure Carlisle couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Esme._

His feelings toward her had grown stronger every day, and her memory filled him with melancholy._ How could he ask Renata to marry him if his heart and his mind belonged to another woman? Was this the way it was supposed to be? How unfair…_

The idea of going back to Corfu had been haunting him for weeks.

He waited for her that day - the day he would take her along with him to build the most perfect future together. He waited for hours, but Esme never arrived.

Carlisle was completely sure that something had happened to her. Something must have prevented Esme from meeting him that day.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the sad moment when he had to leave without her.

It broke his heart.

The doors of his bedchamber were suddenly opened in that moment, pulling him out of his thoughts, and Queen Didyme walked into the room wearing her finest gala dress. Her gleaming hair was beautifully pinned up and crowned with a stunning tiara.

"You look so handsome, my dear." A deep pride grew inside her. Her hands inevitably went to arrange the medals pinned on her son's chest, to then quickly brush the sleeves of the black uniform Carlisle was wearing for the occasion.

"Renata is ready, too, and she looks extremely beautiful." His mother gave him the warmest smile, and he responded with a forced one, distant from the happiness she was experiencing. Didyme instantly knew her son was disengaged from the event. "What is wrong, Carlisle? Tell me."

He looked down at the floor. Carlisle wanted to tell her that he loved another woman - a farm girl from Corfu - but he simply couldn't. He couldn't disregard his duty towards his parents; towards the entire nation. He was doing it because he had to, not because he wanted to, and that was the way it should be.

"Nothing." He looked away.

Didyme knew her son was lying. But as a mother, she knew it wasn't wise to pressure Carlisle to answer something he didn't feel compelled to say. Softly, she reached up to cup his face with a hand. "I'm so proud of you."

Carlisle looked down at the floor, his soul begging to speak, thinking she would understand. His mother always did, but his words failed to come. "Thank you, Mother."

Didyme looked at him in concern, the way only a mother would look at her beloved son, but then she didn't want to insist. "Your father wants to speak to you in private." She changed the subject. "You know how much he dislikes parties, so be sure to convince him to stay at least for an hour. It's terrible whenever the king breaks the protocol." Didyme shook her head in disapproval.

Carlisle smiled a little; his father was quite unique.

**o)O(o**

"Are you sure you want to marry her?" The good-humored and eccentric King leaned on his seat behind the enormous mahogany desk, while pointing at the black and white photograph of the Archduchess of Austria: Renata.

Even though he was the son of Queen Victoria, Marcus was extremely different from his late mother. He didn't want to choose a wife for his son; he wanted Carlisle to choose her and to choose wisely.

Carlisle looked away from the photograph and with that, he had spoken enough for the King.

"I see." Marcus frowned. "Everybody knows the Habsburg Empire is breaking apart, and Sulpicia is practically giving away her daughters. I don't like her. Half of Europe can't stand her; I don't know how your mother built a friendship with her."

"In the name of England, Father."

"Of course," Marcus nodded. "We do many things in the name of England. We sacrifice many things in the name of England, and you are going to ask Renata's hand in front of four hundred guests in the name of England."

The King tapped his fingers on the desk. "You do know the expectations build upon this union, don't you, son?"

Carlisle nodded affirmatively. "It will join our nations."

"No." Marcus stared at his son. "It will join _you _with a woman you are going to have to live with for the rest of your life. She is going to be the mother of your children and an influence on them; on the sons and daughters of England."

Carlisle's gaze focused on the painting behind his father's seat. "I'm aware." He replied.

The king rose from his seat. "Your mother and I have been married for 24 years and never in all this time, not even before the moment I asked for her hand, did I doubt or regret my decision to make her my wife." Marcus walked round his desk to touch his son's shoulder. "I see doubt in your eyes."

Carlisle remained silent for a moment. "I have no doubts."

"You have them, but you don't want to admit them." Marcus smiled as he stood next to his son. "And in matters of marriage there should be no doubts."

Carlisle rubbed his eyes. "The entire world is expecting me to…"

"Well, the hell with the entire world!" The King interrupted. "You only have one life, son."

Carlisle nodded. He understood, but unlike his father, it was impossible for him to send everyone to… hell, and leave the Empress and her daughter in the most dishonorable position. What would the world say?

It was late now, and he had to fulfill his duty. But perhaps later, he would look for Esme.

Before his father could speak more, Carlisle changed the topic. "Mother asked me to tell you that you shouldn't leave the ball at least before an hour has passed."

King Marcus groaned as he walked back to his seat. "With Sulpicia present I'm going to leave during the first five minutes."

Carlisle smiled a little. Somehow his father always knew how to humor him a bit, even during the most problematic times.

**o)O(o**

The high ceilinged, grand ballroom shone that evening, a breathtaking sight to every guest that walked in. The antique chandeliers had all been lit, and the romantic lights reflected the enormous gilded mirrors on the marble walls. The orchestra was already performing on the balcony that looked into the room, filling it with the loveliest music, while hundreds of guests gathered in the midst of champagne bubbles and the most exquisite hors d'oeuvres that were being served by the chamberlains on silver trays.

The grand double staircase crowned the impressive entry to the ballroom, under which an elaborated pair of gold and crimson thrones were located. The parade of notable guests that were arriving through the staircase would pass in front of those particular seats, and as etiquette dictated, they had to bow and curtsy before the King, Queen, and their son who were standing before the thrones, welcoming their guests.

It was indeed one of the most anticipated gala balls of the year. Carlisle looked at the crowded room, seeking out distraction, and he found his fellow friends, Eleazar, the heir to the Spanish throne with his new wife, Carmen. They looked so happy together. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed… How much Carlisle wished he could be in his friend's place - but instead of Carmen, he would be whispering into Esme's ear...

_Where could she be?_

The footman on the top of the staircase hit his staff twice against the floor, announcing one more time the arrival of a new royal family as they entered the room down the magnificent staircase.

"Her imperial highness the Grand Duchess of Russia, Katrina." The man declared out loud, finally introducing to the room the last member of the Imperial Russian family who had just arrived.

Seconds later, Carlisle found Kate curtsying before him. She and her sisters, Tanya and Irina were his cousins and had been friends ever since they were children.

"I wish his highness good luck tonight," Kate teased him, knowing well that his cousin had a different taste when it came to women.

Carlisle gave her a nervous smile. "Thank you, Kate. I appreciate your support."

The Russian Grand Duchess giggled before taking a few steps forward to greet the Queen.

Again, the footman hit his staff twice.

"Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Sulpicia of Austria, Queen of Hungary and Bohemia." He announced.

Suddenly the voices in the ballroom lowered as Sulpicia walked down the stairs to the room. The Empress arrived in all her glory, followed by her eldest daughter.

"Her Imperial Serene Highness Archduchess Renata of Austria, princess of Hungary and Bohemia." The footman continued announcing the names of the guests in the order of their arrival.

"Her Imperial Highness Archduchess Heidi of Austria, Princess of Hungary and Bohemia."

He hit the staff twice before he pronounced every name.

"Her Imperial Highness Archduchess Corin of Austria, Princess of Hungary and Bohemia,"

The Archduchesses were dressed in the most stunning gowns, made of luxurious fabrics and cut off shoulders with décolleté necklines, exposing the skin of their necks and chests, which carried the most delicate jewelry. The beauty of Sulpicia's daughters was well known among the royals and many had the young girls in mind as potential matches for their sons.

"Her Imperial Highness Archduchess Esme Anne of Austria, Princess of Hungary and Bohemia,"

Although the Archduchesses were announced in rapid manner and Carlisle wasn't paying too much attention to it, the name _Esme_ made his stomach flip, and out of curiosity, his eyes searched for the princess who shared her name. But then Renata covered his view by curtsying before him, offering her hand for him to kiss, and awaiting his royal greeting. As Carlisle faced the sight of his impending future, he suddenly knew it was going to be disheartening.

"Her Imperial Highness Archduchess Jane of Austria, Princess of Hungary and Bohemia."

After bowing before Renata, Carlisle took her hand and quickly brushed his lips on it, under the satisfied looks of Queen Didyme and the Empress, who were standing right next to them. Fortunately, the line advanced and Renata went to greet the Queen while her sister, Heidi, was now standing before Carlisle, introducing herself with a curtsy too.

Archduchess Esme Anne of Austria though, was lost in her idea of escaping that night to look for her Edward. The idea was foolish and impractical, but she was in London and not doing it would be something for which she'd never forgive herself. She knew where to start, because she knew that he liked horses.

Distracted, she looked away towards the large crowd of guests, and instead of acting with regal manner, one of her hands went to involuntarily play with her long hair. She wasn't as interested as Heidi and Corin were in meeting Renata's fiancé; all she wanted to do was to run away from the ballroom and do as she wished. It wasn't until one of the small diamond encrusted stars that adorned Esme's hair fell onto the floor, that everything happened. Breaking all protocol, she leaned down to pick it up…

After greeting Corin, Carlisle looked forward to greet the next sister but to his surprise, the next one was squatted on the floor, picking up what it seemed to be a piece of jewelry.

The sight was rather amusing.

But it wasn't until she rose that his amusement changed into a state of petrified shock.

The princess looked exactly like Esme. He had probably reached a high state of madness after thinking so much about her.

But then, Esme's eyes involuntarily met him and her features changed into a look of pure disbelief.

_It couldn't be possible…_

Softly, Jane nudged her sister to stand before Carlisle and just then, their gazes locked. The bond was instantaneously acknowledged as they stood before each other. They were both in shock; terrified, confused, questioning...

"Dear…" Queen Didyme suddenly spoke to Carlisle, noticing the sudden interruption of the greeting. "This is Princess Esme, one of Renata's youngest sisters."

Carlisle swallowed hard, but his deep blue gaze never left Esme's caramel eyes as he offered his hand to her in order to give her the Royal greeting.

_It was his Esme! But how and why? A turmoil of emotions and questions began to invade Carlisle's soul._

Esme's arm didn't move; she was feeling exactly the same. _It was him, but he wasn't Edward…He lied._

She didn't move until Jane nudged her again. Slowly, Esme placed her hand on Carlisle's palm, and the rush of familiar emotions flowing through them sent them to the verge of bewilderment. Their hearts pounded intensely in their chests.

_They had found each other, but nothing could be said.__ Not there; __not in that moment._

Carlisle leaned down to leave a kiss on her hand, and she stared at him with tears forming in her eyes as he did. _This was her sister's fiancé and he was courting her sister, while they were sleeping together. __It was so wrong for them to be secretly in love..._

As soon as he let her hand go, feeling deceived, Esme immediately left him behind to stand before the Queen and allow Jane to greet the Prince. But his eyes were still glued on Esme.

"You look quite pale, my dear." Didyme said worriedly to Esme.

Esme brought her fingers to her eyes, trying to conceal the tears that were already coming out. Carlisle only watched her; he knew what she was thinking, but he loved her - he loved her more than anything, and she had to know.

"I'm fine, your majesty." She told the Queen, giving a curtsy. Then she presented herself to King Marcus, who had witnessed the entire scene with the eyes of someone who knew his son and this princess were hiding something.

After the royal family greeted Jane, the orchestra began to play a waltz. As it was custom, King Marcus offered his hand to his Queen, to invite her to open the ball. The Royal couple gave a few graceful steps before the rest of the guests joined them on the dance floor. It was expected from Carlisle to invite Renata, but he didn't move. He didn't ask her. His eyes were travelling across the room, following Esme as she disappeared amid the crowd of dancers.

She was overwhelmed. Edward wasn't _Edward_; he was Carlisle, the son of the King of England - and he had slept with her while he pretended her sister, Renata. Breathless and brokenhearted to the brink of tears, Esme walked out into a balcony, covering her face with her palms as tears dampened her face.

Carlisle tried desperately to run after her, but then the Empress stood in front of him and pressured him to dance with Renata, as royal protocol dictated.

After dancing with Renata, he was also compelled to dance with Heidi and later Corin. He would have danced with Esme if she hadn't disappeared from his sight. But right after almost an hour of not seeing her, his despair grew. Carlisle began to move among the guests, looking for her. He needed to talk to her, but how could he do that in private? It was impossible to make himself invisible in his own palace during a celebration that revolved around him.

Suddenly the orchestra stopped playing, and Didyme approached her son. "It's time, Carlisle."

Carlisle froze in his place. He knew what she meant by that. It was time for him to ask for Renata's hand.

It was a Hungarian custom to present a bouquet of tulips to the bride-to-be, and that was the way it had been planned by his mother and the Empress.

The splendid tulip arrangement was placed in a silver knitted basket which sat on a marble table on one side of the room. The arrangement had a presence of its own. One of the chamberlains approached the table with regal manner and took the basket in his white gloved hands, to then walk towards the place where Carlisle was standing.

Carlisle felt like he was in a circus, as if he were about to perform the main act. He was standing in the middle of the ballroom, surrounded by all his guests who stood in an open circle around him. The chamberlain bowed before giving the basket to Carlisle, who took it with hesitation.

The task was easy; he had to give the flower arrangement to Renata and everything would be over…but he couldn't. He simply couldn't do it.

He raised his eyes to look at the woman in question. Renata looked utterly excited and was being flanked by her two other sisters. The Empress had appeared in to the picture, bringing Jane and Esme along with her.

_Esme!_

His entire being suddenly focused on her. She didn't look like someone who wanted to be there, but as with everything else, the Royal protocol demanded it. She gave him a heartbroken stare, then looked away.

Esme looked so hurt, and to know he was causing her that pain saddened Carlisle terribly, too.

With the basket of tulips in his hands, he moved slowly toward Renata, as if walking to his own death. Four hundred excited guests believed they already knew who was going to receive the flowers… But what no one had noticed, was that Carlisle's eyes weren't on Renata, but on another girl.

It wasn't until he stood before Esme, under the astounded eyes of Europe, that everyone fell silent.

The entire room was frozen in a state of shock when he simply offered the arrangement to her.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?" He asked out loud, no sign of doubt or fear in his voice.

Esme just stood there not only in pure shock, but under the dumbfounded gazes of her mother, her sisters, the Queen, the smiling King and the hundreds of guests around her. She didn't have the courage to look around her at their faces. She was too overwhelmed by what the Prince had just requested of her.

Carlisle's eyes looked at her as if she were the only girl in the room, and Esme was trying hard to suppress the tears that were again threatening to come out. He had a lot of things to explain to her, but she also had to explain a lot to him. They both had hidden their identities from each other, but one thing that couldn't be hidden was the potently immeasurable love they had for each other.

Esme graciously took the flower arrangement from the hands of the future king of England.

Renata gasped, but no one turned to look at her. Heidi and Corin simply managed to hold her steady before she passed out.

Carlisle and Esme stood there for a moment, looking at each other in their own little bubble, until a pageboy came closer to Esme, extending his hand to her and inviting her to leave the flower arrangement with him.

As she left the tulips in the boy's hands, she caught a glimpse of the guests around her. Some were gossiping, others had pleasant smiles drawn on their faces, and others - like Renata, her mother, and the Queen - looked as pale as ghosts.

All of a sudden, the violins of the orchestra filled the room with the most extraordinary melody. One of Carlisle's hands unexpectedly enfolded one of her hands, while the other one rested on her waist, gently bringing her closer to him to welcome her into a dance. He moved them elegantly, gliding over the polished marbled floor amid the quiet gazes of the nobility and aristocracy.

It seemed that no time at all had passed before the music ended.

Time had stopped.

_She was engaged to him…_

King Marcus began to applaud enthusiastically, breaking the etiquette he abhorred so much but delighted to see the conviction in his son's decision. The rest of the guests applauded too, and encouraged by the animated King, the orchestra began to perform again, inviting the guests to dance.

In a swift movement, Esme felt Carlisle suddenly taking her arm to pull her across the ballroom. He made her enter a small library on the side of the ballroom, and as she stood in the middle of the room in confusion, he closed the doors behind them to turn around to look at her.

They stared at each other for mere seconds before he dashed towards her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her in the most desperate way.

Esme didn't pushed him away, but she kissed him back in the same manner - ardently, lovingly, not wanting to let him go ever again.

They pulled apart, breathless and stunned to be together…then they laughed softly at themselveswhile he ran his fingers along her face, the way he had done by the sea.

"Why? Why you didn't tell me?" Carlisle whispered.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't." Esme spoke softly, her features suddenly hardened. "You were courting my sister while you and I…"

Carlisle shook his head. "It was a diplomatic visit with my mother. I can't deny that Renata was my mother's prospect, but it wasn't mine... not until I met you." He lifted his hand to touch her face again.

"Oh, Carlisle." She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Esme." Carlisle buried his face in her hair. "It could've been so different."

"I thought I lost you forever." She whispered against his chest, breathing in his fragrance before she pulled away to look at him. "I behaved so inappropriately before my family. I should've never acted the way I did,but I only did it all because I love you."

He was so very touched by her words. "Esme, every minute I spend with you, I love you even more. I can't imagine how it will be when we are old."

She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, just knowing that he loved her. He always did. "I must tell you something," she breathed in before confessing. "I'm..." She paused, terrified at what he would have to say about it. "I'm bearing your child."

Carlisle only enfolded her in the warmest of all embraces. To think he could've lost her, lost _them_. "It'll be the most loved child in the world." He kissed her forehead, trying to avoid thinking what could've happened if they hadn't met each other again.

The doors were suddenly opened,and the Queen, the Empress, the King, and two counselors walked into the library.

"I demand an explanation!" Sulpicia spoke.

"Carlisle?" Didyme's expression was of pure embarrassment and shock.

"Well it's obvious, Sulpicia." The King suddenly spoke for his son. He sounded relaxed and overjoyed to see Sulpicia hysterical. "My son prefers your other daughter before the eldest. And I must say that he has the finest taste." He gave a big smile to Esme.

"You…" Sulpicia clenched her teeth.

"Your majesty." One of her counselors suddenly spoke. "All of her majesty's daughters hold the same status. The Prince's decision has been made and cannot be undone. England and Austria will be, nevertheless, joined."

"I must apologize to you for the distress I have caused," Carlisle spoke to the Empress. "I offer her Majesty my most sincere apology, but not without assuring you that as expected I will marry one of your daughters." He smiled at Esme with tenderness, giving his hand to her.

Sulpicia shook her head irritably, but it was clear that Carlisle was determined to marry Esme. "Esme is not ready." She looked at Esme from head to toe. To Sulpicia, the most preoccupying part was that Esme was carrying a bastard child. How would this impact the imperial family if she married him and they noticed she was bearing an illegitimate child? Sulpicia's plan to find Esme a dumb match was better for both the family and for Esme. "She has not been prepared to fulfill the role, the position in which you want to put her." Sulpicia insisted.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" Didyme asked, seeing Sulpicia's distress.

"I will not marry any other woman that isn't Esme." He looked at his mother. "We became acquainted while I spent the summer in Corfu." Carlisle looked down to the floor before confessing the next part. "And…I made her my woman while we were there."

Shocked, Queen Didyme dropped herself down onto the closest chair.

"Oh dear Lord..." Sulpicia had to sit to avoid losing her balance as well. _The man Esme had been frequenting had been __Carlisle..._

"I didn't know he was your prospect for Renata, Mother." Esme's voice was filled with shame. "We simply…fell for each other."

A a strong sense of embarrassment and tension came over the room.

"Well." The King walked to stand before Carlisle and Esme. "Now that the children have unveiled the family affair of the century, who wants cupcakes and tea?"

Seeing that a new heir to the throne had been conceived, Esme wasn't allowed to go back to with her family that night. Instead, a group of maids and ladies in waiting were assigned to her, and new bedchambers were prepared for the future Princess of Wales under King Marcus' orders.

The affair remained a jealously hidden secret, though the rushed wedding brought comments from the suspicious part of the European aristocracy, and it was going to be a story that both Carlisle and Esme were going to hear over and over again for centuries to come.

* * *

><p><em>I know you might be thinking this is the most absurd story ever, and I think it is. That's why I thank you for keep reading this insanity of my imagination.<em>

_Stay tunned for the Overture-to-Twilight Epilogue. Thank you guys for reading :) _


	6. Epilogue

_Finally, the last chapter to Paramour._

_Thanks to Mackenzie for her betaing powers._

_And thank you all for your patience._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

He tilted up his head when her cry intensified. Resolute, Carlisle left his place by the fireplace and walked past his counselors out of the study.

To think they could keep him away from her during that critical moment was ridiculous.

"Your Highness…"

Someone called him, but Carlisle ignored the voice as he walked down the corridor of the palace that led to Esme's bedchambers.

Without announcing himself he intruded into the main bedroom. The women around the bed looked at him in shock, some curtsied before him.

"Oh, Carlisle, you shouldn't be here." His mother approached him.

But it didn't matter. He wanted to be with Esme.

His love was exhausted, suffering the pangs of childbirth. Didyme told him something again, but Carlisle didn't listen. It didn't matter if it was unfitting for him to be present. Ignoring their words, he went to lean by Esme's side. His forehead tenderly touched hers, and one of her palms went to caress his face almost instantly.

Esme was happy to see him.

"You highness," The midwife interrupted the moment. "It's time again."

Esme bore down, and breathed in again, making one final effort to bring their child into the world.

The child her mother once called bastard, the one that would've been taken away from her if it had been born out of wedlock, and the one that had been constantly seen as evidence of their sin, even after a wedding had taken place.

_"If it's a boy you will be forgiven; if not, consider yourself ruined, Esme."_ Those were her mother's final words in a letter Esme had torn to shreds days earlier.

Through letters to Carlisle as well, the Empress insisted that Esme was too young, that she wouldn't survive the birth, and that perhaps, Renata would have a chance if the worst happened.

But Esme proved to be stronger than anyone thought.

Her final cry of pain melted with the weak cry of a newborn.

The words of the midwife brought joy not only to the new young parents, but also to the household.

"It's a son." The woman gave them a warm smile, tenderly cleaning the baby in her arms, under the relieved eyes of the Queen and the other women in the room.

A large part of the English court loved Esme, and the fact that she had given them an heir to the Crown was surely going to earn her a higher level of respect.

Carlisle smiled with bliss. Whether he had a son or a daughter was never his concern. He loved their little one ever since he could feel it moving inside Esme, and for the only reason that it belonged to them. He kissed Esme's temple as she rested back on the pillows, receiving in her arms a newborn with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Emmett Cullen was born that day, formerly named Duke of Cambridge and Sussex. Emmett grew into a strong, healthy little boy that filled every place he went with energy. But to the Crown's dismay, and Carlisle and Esme's amusement, at the age of five little Emmett declared that he didn't want to be king. Instead, he proclaimed, "I want to be a soldier!"

He admired the army with passion, just like his younger brother…

Esme bore Carlisle and the Crown four children afterwards, all in quick succession:

Prince Jasper, Duke of Edinburgh and Princess Royale Rosalie, Duchess of Rothesay. They were the first born twins in the royal line, and to the Crown's delight and surprise, they were both born twenty-seven minutes apart, Jasper before midnight and Rosalie afterwards, being the first twins in the nobility to have different dates of birth.

With beautiful waves of blonde hair and light blue eyes, both Rosalie and Jasper resembled their father most. At the age of four, Jasper showed to be as thoughtful and quiet as Carlisle to a point in which his aura of peacefulness was contagious, and Rosalie displayed the breathtaking beauty of her Austrian side. The amount of compliments she received at that young age made her believe that she was the most stunning princess on Earth.

Princess Alice, Duchess of Kent, was a little joy that arrived on the day of her father's coronation as a British monarch. Esme stood for three hours with little Alice trying to come into the world, but as stubborn as only Esme could be, she was determined to witness her husband's coronation with pride, as it was dictated. It wasn't until when Carlisle met her for the Coronation banquet that Esme's knees finally bent, and she was immediately taken to their bedchambers for the birth.

Princess Alice was born that day to fill their world with enchantment, since she possessed the talent of predicting events in the future. At three years old, while being held by her dear daddy by a window in the palace, her rosy lips spoke the impending future: "We'll have to leave, Papa." She told Carlisle. "Someone wants to hurt us."

It was true. A conspiracy had been built behind the Crown, in an attempt to remove the new King and his apparent heirs. It was led by Charles, an aristocrat with wide influences who was looking to gain back a Crown he believed belonged to his lineage.

It was during this particular time of intrigues and accusations, that Esme found herself pregnant again.

Unfortunately, the political chaos reached its peak when the conspirators began to attempt against the lives of members of the Royal Family.

"Why are they doing this? We haven't given him any reason." Esme embraced her stressed husband after he received the news of the murder committed against a member of the Royal family. The homicide was a signal of how far the detractors were willing to go.

"It's not what we have done." Carlisle embraced her. "It's who we are. They are not going to stop." He looked at her. "You must leave with the children. You must leave and hide."

Esme refused to leave him, but Carlisle insisted she must to keep their family safe. He would escort Esme on the secret trip, then he would later return to England and try to control the insurgence.

They left the Palace two nights later. Esme and their young little children travelled in a separate carriage from Carlisle with the promise to see each other later in Italy, where they would meet with Jane as planned.

But it never happened. Someone betrayed them.

On the way to the Royal port, Carlisle's carriage disappeared along with him, and the young Queen and children were taken into captivity by the detractors. Charles almost immediately announced Carlisle's death, and disregarding the succession law, coerced the members of the Parliament in order to take control of the goverment.

Chaos and a sequence of unfortunate murders brought terror to the country.

Esme was imprisoned in her bedchambers in the Palace along with the children. The night they were taken captive, the doors opened, and Charles walked in with arrogant demeanor.

"Carlisle is dead." He tossed a piece of jewelry at Esme's feet. She immediately recognized her keepsake. "And it is a very unfortunate loss." The cruel man feigned an expression of sadness.

Standing behind Esme, little Rosalie buried her face in Emmett's hug, sobbing for her dear daddy. Whilst Jasper was on the verge of attacking the man who killed his father, thankfully Alice had her small arms enveloped around his waist, preventing him from doing so.

Trembling, Esme leaned to pick up the locket Carlisle once helped her to find in the sea.

Ever since Emmett was born, Carlisle claimed himself owner of the sterling keepsake. He always carried it with him, close to his heart, since now it held the photographed images of his wife, and four children.

"Her Majesty might want to cooperate now," Charles said as he stood before Esme, "or the children will be the next ones to follow their father's luck." He made a gesture towards the children.

Esme choked back tears of disbelief. Her beloved Carlisle was dead, and soon they would all share his fate.

**o)O(o**

Three months passed after the official announcement of Carlisle's death, and Esme was still being held captive with her children in the bedchambers she once shared with him. They had to endure the obnoxious mistreatment Charles gave them, but fortunately, the faithful servants were constantly providing them with water, food, and wood for the fireplace.

Esme became heavy with child. The baby that would never meet his father had grown inside her the past few months. Heartbroken, she tried to be strong for her children, tried to believe the words little Alice always repeated.

"He is not dead, Mama." The toddler sat on the bed by her side, snuggling against her. "He will come back. Daddy will come back."

"He is dead. He won't come back." Rosalie wept, the way she used to do whenever Alice spoke her irrational wishful words. Little Rosalie was hurt, and she didn't want to be pretty if Daddy wasn't with them; she missed him dearly. "I miss Papa."

Esme pulled her daughters into an embrace as her oldest boys planned a fairy tale escape by the fireplace. They were only little boys, but Emmett and Jasper were determined to work an escape plan. In their minds, they were experts on fleeing strategies and battle schemes. "And then we'll knock out this guard," Emmett whispered to Jasper, pointing at a hand drawn map. Jasper nodded in understanding.

_Escape… But where could they go?_

Esme heaved a sigh. She was the young mother of four children and a baby that would soon be arriving. It was difficult for her not to have a meltdown at the prospect of an uncertain future. Escaping was an option... Perhaps Jane would receive her now that she had moved from Vienna to Volterra. Her dear sister would never turn her back on her.

That night, Esme couldn't sleep. They had to escape. As heirs to the crown, her children were a threat to Charles, and she was sure that sometime soon he would start poisoning their food. She shifted on the bed next to her sleepy children as a cold breeze blew into the large room.

She saw the curtains flowing against the wind, and a glimpse of the moon over the balcony, when a second later, a cold hand covered Esme's mouth, muffling a cry of shock.

In the darkness of the room, she breathed in terror. The shadow of the man who was preventing her from asking for help got closer to her face, revealing a pair of golden eyes as he stared at her with love and concern.

Her heart leaped in her chest.

The cold hand left her face, tenderly placing a finger on her lips, as if sealing them.

She immediately sat on the bed, enveloping her arms around the man's shoulders. She knew the owner of that gaze. "Carlisle!" She breathed out, balancing herself over the shadow. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her sweet perfume felt like home to him, and her figure fitted so perfectly in his arms. How much he had missed her!

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry." He whispered. His voice seemed different, but it didn't matter to her. Esme melted in his arms, quietly crying his name.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh." He cupped her face. "I promise to explain it all, but we must leave now. There's a carriage waiting accross the forest."

Esme examined his eyes, noticing they had changed. They were of a sunny honey hue, but it was him. It was Carlisle!

The imprisoned family disappeared that day, and until present times, it remains a historical mystery what happened to them. While it is believed they were murdered by their captors, the Cullens secretly remained living in Europe for two years before moving to America.

Carlisle bought a small cottage in the south of France before rescuing his family. It was a peaceful place surrounded by wide green gardens, where he knew Esme and the children would feel free and happy to leave their past behind.

It took Esme a great deal of courage to accept what happened to Carlisle - the way he was ambushed by their detractors the night of their escape, and how the ambush turned unsuccessful when a group of unnatural beings attacked them all in the darkness of the night.

Everyone was murdered, except him. Badly injured, the figure of one of those mysterious creatures approached him, and burying its teeth in the back of his arm, he left Carlisle in the most excruciating pain. It wasn't until the pain subsided when he realized that he had been turned into one of those beings.

"They wore dark cloaks, and I would be dead if it weren't for them." He told Esme, while resting on the cottage's garden after their long journey from England. "I'm afraid they were led by a young woman that looked like your sister; like Jane."

Esme embraced herself. Jane left Austria shortly after Esme married Carlisle; rebelling against the Empress, and seeking her much coveted independence and power. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to her sister ever since then. They had exchanged a few letters, but Jane was always enigmatic in her replies. Esme wondered if her youngest sister had been turned like Carlisle, and if Jane had been guarding Carlisle and her the night of the ambush.

"Look, Father!" Emmett ran in front of them. "I can run like you!" A rock hidden in the grass made Emmett trip and fall onto his face in the most ungraceful manner. Jasper, who was running behind him, fell on top of his brother.

Rosalie and Alice began to giggle hysterically.

Esme covered her face to avoid revealing a chuckle that would hurt the boys' pride, but Carlisle laughed with no restraint. He was happy. She stared at her husband's beaming smile, until he stared back at her. Softly, she took his hand, and they shared a gaze that said it all. They had each other, and nothing else mattered.

Two nights later, Esme went into labor. They thought the birth would be easier, considering she had given birth four times before, but misfortune touched them again.

Complications during the birth placed Esme's life in danger, and whilst Carlisle had been an intellectual in medicine as well, his knowledge on child labor was limited. He managed to help bring their child into the world, but unfortunately, he couldn't prevent Esme from developing an intense fever.

"I would like to name him Edward." Esme told him as her weak hands tried to cuddle the newborn against her. With no objection against the name, the little newborn yawned.

Carlisle gave Esme a timid smile. He didn't have to ask her why she wanted to call him Edward; it was obvious. It was the name he used to introduce himself to her the first time they met.

"You'd be blushing if you were human." Esme laughed softly, watching him as he tucked her in with the bed covers. She closed her eyes, the fever making her aching body feel worse. "I'm dying…" Her voice was soft, but her words tore Carlisle's heart out. "I might not see the sun tomorrow, but I want you to know that I'll always love you. Always."

Carlisle shook his head in denial. It couldn't be possible; it seemed to him that they were doomed to suffer for the sin they committed when they met each other.

The fever intensified an hour later. Esme didn't open her eyes anymore, as her body was beginning to struggle for life.

Carlisle broke down, begging God for a miracle.

Urged by her brothers and sister, little Alice approached him. "You are the miracle, Papa." She whispered. "God changed you for a reason. You're meant to save Momma."

**o)O(o**

_100 years later…_

Sitting behind his desk, Carlisle observed the photos on the website with interest. He tapped his fingers, pondering the idea until Esme walked into the study. There was something about the purple blouse she was wearing, that made her glorious reddish brown hair stand out. Although he couldn't deny that she was a vibrant beauty without the blouse too, just the way she had been a century ago.

Time hadn't passed for her, or for any of them.

With light steps, Esme walked towards him, holding a book in her hand.

"We are making Italiano." She leaned over his desk with a beautiful smile while placing the cookbook on it for him to see. "…and Emmett, Rosalie, and you are helping."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as a smile grew on his face. She was happy because their youngest son had found a special someone to love, and as forbidden Edward's love for the human girl was, neither Carlisle nor Esme were going to go against it, for they knew what it was to fall in love with a forbidden someone.

"Is Rosalie going cooperate?" He asked, amused to imagine their _princess_ - who thought very highly of herself - cooking for Bella.

"Oh, she will cooperate. I'm not taking a no for an answer." Esme shook her head, her waves of caramel hair swinging gracefully as she did. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." She winked an eye at him before turning around to walk out of the study.

Watching her movements was pure bliss to him.

"Esme." A bright smile formed on his face, already imagining her reaction to what he was going to say. "The _Achilleion _is for sale."

The sound of those words made Esme stop in her tracks. She softly turned around to face him. Her beautiful golden eyes were filled with disbelief. "Is it?" She immediately went by Carlisle's side, leaning on his shoulder to see the images Carlisle was pointing at.

It was the palace in Corfu, with its magnificent shores by the blue Mediterranean.

They shared a look before smirking. The palace was going to be a wonderful addition to their private properties… In just mere seconds, The Cullens placed a generous offer for the splendid palace.

"I'm going to enjoy exploring those sands with you again…" Carlisle stood from his seat, a mischievous smile on his face as he gave his arm to Esme.

She laughed softly, leaning into his embrace. "Oh, exploring is good." Her face burned even though she wasn't blushing. "Come on, we must hurry. Edward will be arriving with Bella anytime soon." She pulled him out of the study.

A second later, Carlisle returned to grab the silver trinket he had forgotten on his desk. The old locket that still held the quiet gazes of a family that somehow succeeded to survive not only a tough journey, but more than a hundred years.

A family formed out of the pure, genuine love a boy and a girl shared.

A love that promised to last the whole eternity.

-THE END-

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading this unbelievably crazy AU. Comments &amp; complains -like why the kids are all related, lol; are always appreciated.<em>

_Again, thank you!_


End file.
